Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 13 Keyblades and Desert Rue
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: The plot thickens, with much more drama and where some key points come to light. Yesh!


I grip my Paceweaver tight, scowling at this unknown enemy who just stands there grinning at us next to his beakers and bunsen burners. He's a bit on the thin side, like he hasn't eaten for days. And judging from how his hair clings to his skin, he hasn't bathed recently either. The goggles on his face keep me from seeing which one of us he's looking at. But then he points an elongated nail at my Paceweaver to exclaim, "Well! It's about time you showed up, Dark Slaughter! I was thinking I'd wasted my reagents and special extracts on things to kill you with!" I go wide eyed at this, with Wolfwood growling next to me, "Don't call her that! She's isn't that person, not anymore!" The enemy just scoffs at this to note, "Obviously! Or else she'd never have had so much trouble with Fazil, or even Nestore for that matter! Compared to those two, I'm considered a small fry apothecary. But so many people take for granted the abilities of an alchemist, don't they Megan?" Vash goes to take a step forward and I stop him, "Wait a minute, that means you're the Craftmaster Chemist? The apothecary of plague and pestilence, known to be the most skilled at alchemy amongst the Orgulho Magisters?" He claps his hands at me, clearly pleased as he leans back against the table, "Got it in one, as you like to say. I wondered if you'd even heard of me before Fazil turned traitor on us. But in any event, I should properly introduce myself." He gives a meager bow, "My name is Felsen Macht Orgulho, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Grand Magus." I shift my stance a bit as I tell Vash and Wolfwood, "Do not let any of his concoctions get on you, not a drop. If it gets on your clothes, ditch them immediately. I don't care if you have no clothes left, just rip them off. Chemists use poisons, acids, explosives, mutagens and a wide variety of extracts on both themselves and their enemies. They wield death in a bottle, so do not take him lightly. The floor may well be booby trapped with shrapnel bombs or something else unpleasant, so watch your footing." I swipe my aura over the floor, freezing the ground in front of us all the way up to where our enemy stands. I take a careful step forward, then another as Felsen watches me with amusement.

I stop halfway and look at him, noting the smirk on his face. I dare to ask him a question, my voice wavering slightly as I say, "There is only one thing I feel I must ask of you, and I want the truth. Were you the one who made Fazil that numbing capsule?" Felsen looks surprised at this, then frowns at me to take his goggles off his eyes and place them on his forehead, "That's the first thing you ask me? Really, why would it matter to you if I did or not?" I stop at this and lock my eyes with his grey ones, holding my gaze to make my point. "Fazil would have suffered an even more torturous death, if he hadn't had that hidden in his teeth to bite down on. Tesis sent one of you to rip him open for a live autopsy, and that capsule spared him a lot of excess agony by turning off most if not all of his pain receptors. Did you show mercy to your brother or not?" Felsen holds my gaze for a moment, and I dare not look away since a piece of me needs to know. He cocks his head sideways at me, "You really do want to know, don't you? Yes, I made it for him. Back when Tesis was going to dunk me in a vat of my own acid batch when I failed to deliver a desired result, but Fazil took the punishment for me, dunking his whole arm into the vat to keep me from going all the way in. He was always making sure I was safe, and not just because I made the coating and etchings for his ammunition. Fazil protected those of us who were the youngest, so it wasn't just about me settling a debt. He shielded Vokas and Vapeur from much of what Tesis subjected us all to, the twins are the only ones who didn't take to our lifestyle very well. Fazil made sure they weren't tossed to the parliment leaders as concubines during the war, and he kept me from actively participating on the open battlefield. So I swore I would safeguard the twins in his absence and I gave him the capsule besides. The twins look so much like our mother, Fazil and I had to ensure Tesis didn't take that out on them. Call it weakness if you want, but some of us do know what it means to love. Though from what I know of you, the idea of you ridiculing this notion is far from likely. Especially since you have recently admitted to such weakness yourself, these two with you speak liberaries of volumes!"

I close my eyes and let those words sink deep into my heart, the knowing lifting a bit of the sorrow of what happened to Fazil months prior. Tears burn down my face, and I can feel Vash stand next to me to put his hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and hold Felsen's gaze again, his expression unreadable to my blurred vision. I give a respectful bow of my head and tell him, "I am truly grateful to you, for giving Fazil such mercy. Know that his death is grieved by me, very much so. The information he gave us helped save lives and kept people I cherish safe, and for that I am eternally thankful. I returned his remains to the parliment house to be given proper rights for his services druing the Sovereign War. I also made sure they will never be desecrated, under solemn law by the current monarch and their ruling government. Should any of you wish to pay some form of respect, I made certain that you may do so in peace." Felsen looks stunned at this, leaning back against the table to openly gape at me. Wolfwood walks up next to me, his Punisher open in his good hand as he tells Felsen, "Should you really be that surprised? I told you, she isn't that Dark Slaughter character anymore." But then Felsen takes a step forward, holding his hand out to me. I know exactly what he wants from me, so I undo the chain around my neck. I draw the chain out from under my top, the crystal hanging at the end, blood red and pulsing slightly with magic. I hold it close to my mouth to breathe over it, imbuing the crystal with power again as I carefully toss it to him. Felsen reaches out both hands to catch the crystal, gripping it tight to his face with eyes squeezed shut. He goes down on one knee as my aura scents lavender around him, then it changes to Fazil's scent of gunsmoke. Wolfwood looks to me in question as I tell them, "I started this practice during the Sovereign War, a way to honor the fallen soldiers and victims that could not be brought back to their families for burial. Though the credit was given to some hot shot diplomat, it was used by all the factions during the Sovereign War. That crystal was made with Fazil's blood, so that his last sentiments might be given a voice to his loved ones. I was hesitant to make it, but then Lady Tsunade and I found the capsule. I realized there was someone in the Orgulho Magisters who cared about his well being, and so I swore I would give them this parting farewell from Fazil. It isn't much, but it's all I was able to do, if onlty to give Fazil a voice to his loved ones after his passing."

Felsen actually starts to cry as the spell around the crystal fades, "Thank you for this. I only wish it had been for the twins instead of for me. They'll never get to hear that part of the message now, these things only play once after all." But I shake my head at him, "Felsen, you can replay the message as many times as you want. I made the spell permanent." Felsen goes wide eyed at this, clutching the crystal to his chest as he exclaims, "You did WHAT?! But that would mean you- YOU-" I nod at this, and Felsen goes down on both knees. I give him a tearful smile, "Yep, I went that far in my softhearted need. Granted, it was difficult to do since the murderer shredded Fazil so badly. But I got the blood amount needed to make it work. From my own as well as from your brother." Felsen looks at me with shock, shaking slightly as what I did sinks in. Vash notes his reaction and asks me, "I take it that's a big deal, Megan?" Felsen exclaims rather loudly, "A big deal, A BIG DEAL?! It's completely unheard of! To make the message within it permanent, you need blood collected from the chambers of the heart! Many believe the heart is the physical embodiment of the soul, and one's heart is considered sacred! You mean to tell me you collected this from Fazil and your own heart, your own soul, even though you might not have been able to deliver it?! Why would you put yourself through all that after your surgery, especially for an enemy?! WHY?!" Both Vash and Wolfwood turn fully towards me, expressions of surprise on their faces at what I have done and given. But my eyes never leave Felsen, my gaze locked on the fist holding Fazil's crystal to his own heart. I point my hand to that fist and tell him, "That reaction is the reason, Felsen. I wanted to at least ensure the ones that loved Fazil would have the best piece of him to hold tightly to in their grief. If I had known there were three who would mourn him instead of just one, I would have tried to make one for each of you. This is who I was before the Sovereign War, as such it is who I choose to try and emulate now. I did not, nor will I ever, have the chance to clutch a piece of my Jayden's soul to my broken heart. In this sense, I know what pains you must carry within you, Felsen. Even if we must fight and try to kill each other soon, you now have a way to find closure for your brother's loss. He believed himself a monster, but Fazil was a man with a heart that loved and knew love in turn. I now give a piece of that heart to you, so that you might find peace with his passing on some level. Before this hated fight begins and we shed each others crimson on the battlefield, please send that to those who need it most. If you require it, I will give you the help to do such."

Felsen stares at me, then down to the crystal before his gaze drifts over to his workstation. He scrambles up to run to the far end behind his equipment, and I hear a lot of drawers opening and banging shut. I lean forward onto my Keyblade as we wait, hearing him writing what I assume is a letter for the twins. Vash doesn't seem to mind waiting either, but Wolfwood starts to get edgy as Felsen opens and closes more drawers. Then he comes back around, a syringe in one hand and an empty vial in the other. My eyes fly open at this, "Okay, that's unexpected. I figured you would have done that already." Felsen shakes his head at this, "I did, but this changes things around considerably." He hesitates for a moment, then holds the syringe out towards me. I look over at Wolfwood and then to Vash before I stand up straight again. "Guys, cover me while I help him make this." Wolfwood looks bewildered as I walk towards Felsen, shouting at me, "Are you nuts?! This guy is the enemy! He's supposed to kill us, and you're going to help him make a last will and testament?!" I glare at Wolfwood so firecely he backs up a step, making Vash sigh at him. Vash brings out his gun, pointing it at Felsen as he tells me, "I get it, Megan. We've got your back, just please be careful." I nod at this to say, "Thank you, my crimson bird. It shouldn't be too dangerous, Felsen is going to be more vulnerable than I will be." I walk up to Felsen to take the syringe from him, undoing the buttons on his shirt with one hand. He holds the material away from his chest, and I trace a hand over his front with care. Felsen notes the look of concentration on my face and jokes, "You haven't done this on a live person before, have you?" I snort at this as I retort back, "I'm actually trying to hide the fact I'm switching the syringe for a dagger. Stuff it and let me concentrate, Chemist." Felsen laughs at this to say, "HAH! I forgot how Nestore said you have a funny side. I have to say, I like it. Wait, back to your left and down a tad. No, too far. There!" I twirl the syringe in my other hand as I press my fingers in the right spot. I nick his skin with my nail to mark it, then I say out loud, "Get ready for this to go in. Five... four..." I count down as Felsen steels himself, then at zero I move. The needle goes in with little effort, and Felsen hisses as I draw the blood for him. His aura drifts through the red in the syringe, it's color a bright orange to my eyes. I bring the needle out with care, lacing my own aura into it as Felsen begins his casting on the empty vial. His magic smells like fresh herbs, and I find it rather pleasant as I inhale to steel myself for my own contribution of crimson. I take one finger to my own chest, brushing it over my sternum to lace a thread of red into the vial. I grit my teeth as the blood leaves my heart, but I concentrate on filling the vial halfway before filling the rest with the blood from the syringe. Both Felsen and I grip the vial with both hands, the syringe dropping to the floor as we finish the spell with haste. Lavender and the scent of fresh herbs wafts over our senses, and I grip his hands tight as the blood condenses into the shape of a crystal. As the crystal takes full form to clatter to the bottom of the vial, we go down on our knees as the spell burns it's searing afternotes into our bodies.

I give a ragged snarl as Felsen looks down into the vial, "OW! That hurts just as much as a Blood Noose! You good?" Felsen nods at this, "Baylro, zicd baylro. How about you?" My eyes fly open at him as I squack, "Dafrigginzecrap, Felsen! Just where did you learn Al Bhed from?!" He grins at me, "I found it in an old textbook, among a bunch of old ciphers and foreign languages from other worlds. You any good at it?" I snort at this, "Barely, I have a hard enough time speaking English. But I have translation stones embedded in my skull above my ear cannals so I can understand it. While another is woven as thread along my vocal chords to intone the language I choose. They're specifically set for Al Bhed and a few others, so in that sense I do have it at my disposal." Felsen laughs at this, "You took the easier yet more painful route, typical of you. I bet getting those drilled into your head gave you a collossal migraine." I lock my eyes to his as an idea forms in my head, "Semantics. Does Tesis know it?" Felsen shakes his head at this, "Not to my knowledge, no." I nod at this to ask him a loaded question, "Perfect! Tu oui fyhd cyhldiyno?" Felsen stills at this, so I ask him again, "Tu oui fyhd cyhldiyno, Lrasecd?" Vash and Wolfwood frown at this, looking to each other as I stare at Felsen. Vash tugs on our mental link, and I open the door for him._ What did you just ask him, Megan?_ I look over at Vash to answer him. _I asked him if he wants sanctuary from the Orgulho Magisters! I don't want him or the twins he mentioned hurt any more than what has already happened. Tesis and Knives are the main antagonists, he and the siblings are throw away pawns that I want salvaged if they are still holding on to humanity!_ Vash nods at this, folding his arms across his chest as he says out loud, "Works for me, Megan." Wolfwood looks rather miffed at this, growling at us, "You wanna clue me in here?" I look to him and say, "Do you remember the early symbols of the Christians, Nicholas?" He nods at this, "You told me it was a fish, right?" I nod and give him an extra nudge, "And what were the disciples called to be?" Realization dawns on his face, and he nods at this. "Right, it would figure you'd ask that of him then. Fine, but tread carefully." I look back to Felsen and ask him one final time, "Felsen, tu oui fyhd cyhldiyno? Vun oui yht dra dfehc, E femm dyga oui ihtan so bnudaldeuh. I will swear it on my broken heart, do you want this of me? Choose now, before we have to kill each other and the opportunity has passed to never be reclaimed!"

I can hear the guards coming back around, knowing they are just as much jailers for Felsen as they are cannon fodder against us. Felsen closes his eyes for a moment, then he tells me to my deepest regret. "Not for me, for them. I can't leave without them suffering, but they might yet be hopeful. Femm oui cbyna dras?" I flinch at this answer, but I give him a nod at this. I open my hand and drop a holodisk from Jayden's memento box into his hand, and he folds it and the two crystals into a waiting envelope. My eyes brim with unshed tears, but I tell him, "Very well then, cliddma drec dudruca cdync vnus so bycd. Have them bring that with them, and he will surely protect them. He'll do so without question, even if it's from his own people as well as your siblings. If the situation demands it, I will return to safeguard them alongside him and the others. It will mean cashing in my one last favor, but it will be honored. You have my solemn oath, Felsen. Now get that to them, quickly!' He nods at this, then he runs over to the door next to his workstation. He bangs on the door to slip the letter through the bars, "Missive! Hey, you out there! Get this list of ingredients to the twins, I need these for my next project!" I hear muttering on the other side of the door, then Felsen kicks the door, "Don't question me! Just go and get this delivered, you brainless lump!" This gets the guard to take the letter, moving away to walk off. Felsen looks back to me, a frown on his face as he walks back to his workstation. He leans down to rest his hands on the bare spot on the table, one of the beakers close by starting to boil over. He turns the burner under it off to remove the beaker, tapping it lightly with a finger as we watch. I walk over to take a closer look, Vash and Wolfwood tensing to take up fighting stances a few dozen paces away. I note the color of the liquid in the beaker change from yellow to a pale green, and I joke at Felsen, "That sure ain't prune juice, doc." Felsen laughs so hard he nearly drops the beaker, and I note the bitterness laced in it's sound. I put my hand over his empty one, the tears in the corner of my eyes falling to the table. He looks at me, and I say to him, "I must regretfully respect your choice, now I beg you with all my heart to seek a more spiritual form of salvation! Your life may be over soon, but your soul still might yet be salvaged! Please, don't waste this last chance to escape from the darkness, Felsen! You know full well of my faith, I made sure it was brought to every village and slum during the Sovereign War and afterwards. You don't have to tell me, but the Lord has waited long enough for you to answer Him. Please use this time well, Felsen. I won't be able to hold back on you once the fighting starts, it would risk far too much not to go all out for those that watch us both. I don't want to end your life, only to damn your soul afterwards! Please, I beg of you, take what the Lord offers all His children! When you feel you are ready, call out to the guards so this wretched business between us may be brought to it's conclusion. And for the record, I'm sorry..."

I choke as I turn away from him, and he says to my back, "I know, I made my choice the moment Fazil's crystal finished it's message. Forgive me for my deception, but the guards already know!" I whirl around to block the dagger he jabs at me, it's blade dripping with some kind of blue coating. Heartless pop in by the multitudes and the guards come running in from behind Vash and Wolfwood, shaking their weapons at us as they charge. I break Felsen's hold on the dagger to have it clatter to the floor, then I shuffle my feet around to kick the dagger into one leg of his workstation. The blade bounces off the leg to spin over to the door, and a guard trips over it to have the blade slice his knee. The guard starts to spasm on the floor before going limp and I push Felsen away from me. He grabs hold of another beaker on a burner of the workstation, tossing it at me along with a globe of some kind. I swat the globe away, but the beaker lands on the floor right under me. Vines shoot up from the floor to wrap over my body, their thorns slicing up my bare skin as the globe bounces away to then explode over more of the guards. They all start screaming as their flesh melts off their frame, so I point a finger at them and blast them with a high frequency sonar spell. They all go down instantly, blood and liquified brain matter leaking from their ears. Felsen looks over at my handiwork, then back at me to say, "Merciful of you to kill them right away, instead of letting them melt. You have grown soft, Dark Slaughter, even if you can still butcher without qualms. Sadly, your crimson bird is even more soft than you are." I wince as the thorns bite into my neck, tugging in vain to get them off of me as I say, "I'm acutely aware of that, hence why I will drown myself in blood and carnage to keep him untainted! I may want to adhere to his wishes, but I won't let that cost me him in the process! All I need do is end your siblings, once I finish you!" But then my body starts to go numb, so I lace my aura over my frame to encase the vines with ice. I break the vines and toss a fireball into his workstation to ruin his arsenal. As I roll away from Felsen towards Wolfwood I call out, "Nicholas! The Stun Powder, toss it over me!" He grabs the powder out of the pocket of my bag, uncorking it to dump it on me as he blocks another Novashadow with his Punisher. I shake it into my clothes and rub it into my bare skin as Felsen rolls a few more bombs at us in multiple colors of blue.

I kick them back away from us, bringing out my two kodachi knives as the bombs blow frost over the floor and a few of the Heartless. My aura flows over me, and my blades dancing in tune with my body. I know full well the guards are nothing but failed experiments to create the perfect lobotomized soldier, so I kill them with as little pain as I can possibly give out of mercy. I moves as if time has slowed, my blades weaving with my frame as I spill red in copious amounts all over me and the area around me. Vash watches with silent horror as I move, my weapons and my cloak covered in crimson from slicing gushing arteries and decapitating heads. I lock my eyes with his own as tears spill from their green hue and I shout at him, "They're already lost, Vash! Or didn't you notice the wiring and stitching, their souls are already ruined and their bodies are no better than puppets! I'm sorry, but ending what's left of them is better than leaving this violation of their flesh standing! Just focus on the Heartless, please! Let Wolfwood or myself take care of the guards so you can stay untainted if that's what is needed!" I pivot away from a swipe at my blind side, and I loop fully around to snap that guards elbow the wrong way. She grunts before I do the same to her neck, her body falling to the floor as two more flank me. But one of their heads explodes, and I look up to see Wolfwood pointing one of his pistols at the guard. He then aims and shoots the one behind me, drenching me further in red and bits of brain tissue. I see the bigger guard come up behind him with a broadaxe, so I lunge and throw my kodachi at him. One hits dead center in his chest as the other goes into his neck, and I tug with my magic to remove the blades from his bulk and have them land in my waiting hands. The corpse is tugged towards me from the resistance against the blades, making him fall forward as I grab Wolfwood to shove us out of the way of his corpse landing on us. Then a few more bombs bounce over our feet and I throw us out of their way, Wolfwood rolling with me to break our fall as his Punisher lands next to bombs explode all over the Heartless, their concoctions inside hardening like glue to encase it's victims. Wolfwood keeps me under him to switch his Punisher around, shooting a rocket at them to blow them away. I sheathe my blades into my belt as I look to my left, seeing Vash bashing away at the Heartless with his Keyblade Wingtips in one hand and his gun in the other. I spot a good chunk of the ceiling shift and call out to him, "Vash! Shield up!" He whirls around to face me, his aura bringing up a barrier sigil and I blast a spell at him. The spell hits the sigil dead on, sending Vash back a bit and the chunk of ceiling falls where he was standing to block my view of him. He calls out a thank you before I hear more gunfire go off as he moves away from the debris.

I give a huff as Wolfwood gets off of me, jamming his Punisher into the ground to bring out his own Keyblade. The small bell at the end of his Knellburst gives a distint chime, and it brings a brief smile to my lips. But I get up and charge back towards Felsen, calling out to them, "Mop up the dregs! I have Felsen, watch out for traps in the floor!" What few guards are left fall easily under my offensive as I charge at Felsen, his workstation half destroyed and on fire. He throws an assortment of tinctures at me, and I do my best to dodge them or swat them away. One breaks over my blood saturated cloak and I rip it off me immediately, it's material disintigrating in seconds. But I get in front of Felsen to slam him into the workstation, driving the air from his lungs in the process. I blow the potion he tries to drink to bits wit a well placed sonar spell, then my Paceweaver is in his face with the sharp tips barely touching his eyes to rake them. I hiss at him, "Don't even try moving, or you'll be shedding tears of scarlet!" I whip one of my spare knives out of my belt, jamming it down to pin his empty hand into the table. He winces at the action, but then I note his other hand is behind him. Just as I register he's hiding something, he throws a concoction of grey liquid in my face. I scream and bring my Keyblade around, ripping into his face along his eyes to blind him as well. He shouts and I whip my hiltless dagger out to strike. I feel the blade resist before sliding in, burying it into his chest to pierce the main artery leading away from his heart. I pluck the knife embedded in his hand and catch him in my arms, his strangled cough heartwrenching to hear. I steel myself as his whole body shakes in my arms to tell him, "Don't strain your muscles and go limp, it's all over now! I'm so sorry, Felsen! I beg you to forgive me for this, for not finding a way to save you! Please go in peace Felsen, I gift you with as quick of an end I could manage on a battleground!" He falls back onto the table to choke out, "I know, and I do forgive you. E tet bid csymm puspc eh dra vmuun yht laemehk. Drao femm ku uvv eh drendo caluhtc. Famm luhluldat, Megan. Make sure Tesis doesn't win!" Then the whole workstation bursts into flames, sending me scurrying back as the flames consume Felsen and the workstation completely. But then I note what he said and scream, "Vash! Wolfwood! He planted bombs after all! Brace yourselves, they go off in ten seconds!"

The first explosion sweeps me off my feet, then more go off as debris begins raining down on top of me. I try to shield myself with a wall of wind, but then a big piece of debris pins me down. I do my best to take cover under it as more explosions rip through the air and more debris comes down around me. I start giving a few curses as I cough at the dust and smoke that fills my lungs. It sounds like the entire building is going to come down, but I pray I'm wrong. Much of the noise comes from the other end of the building, and I realized the entire maze of complex leading here was rigged to go up. When the noise stops to signify it's clear, I take my hands and blast the large boulder pinning me into manageable pieces. I shove the debris off me, cursing vehemently as I do so. _That was more than a few small bombs! I'd hate to think what he would have considered a big bomb!_ I note my shoulder is dislocated from the debris striking me, so I put it back in with a jerk before I call out to the guys, "Roll call, Tovaras! Who's not dead?!" I hear Wolfwood answer to my left, but Vash doesn't respond. I swipe at the remnants of the concoction covering my eyes impatiently, snarling at the numbing sensation that covers my skin where the liquid has touched me. "Blast me and my carelessness! I deserved that for being so reckless! Wolfwood! Did the lights go out from the blast?! And where the blazes is Vash?!" I can hear Wolfwood shove something a few paces away, "Hang on, I'm almost to you. But why would you ask about the lights? I can see fine from the damned roof caving in on us!" I blink a few times at this, then I growl out, "Oh great! Absolutely fantastic! I can't see and the roof caved in, what else can go wrong?! Take my hand so I know where you are when you get here." I can hear him kneel down in front of me, his fingers lacing into mine as he tells me, "Oh damn... Megan. Your eyes, their horrid. Like he threw acid into your face. Are they-" I wave my free hand in front of my face to make a point, "Numb and not working, plus Vash is still MIA. He was at least thirty to forty paces on my right last I knew. Lead me that way and we'll see how-"

I freeze as I realize something is terribly amiss. My fingers grip Wolfwood's so tight I hear his joints pop. "OW! What the- Megan? What is it?" My feeling of dread intensifies as I whisper, "It's Vash... I- I can't feel him anymore..." Wolfwood stills next to me, knowing full well what that means. He grabs hold of my arm to help me forward, guiding me to where I last saw Vash during the fight. I help him move away a few bits of debris to get there, touching my hand to each one to disintegrate it with my high frequency sonar spell. But then we get forty paces forward, and the dread inside steals my breath away. My steps falter and I fall to my knees, the action ripping Wolfwood's hand from my own. I don't need my vision to see where Vash lays, my Awakened senses giving me a form of secondary sight. I lift a shaking hand to point slightly to my right, "Nicholas... he's- his body is there... I can smell the blood..." Wolfwood touches my shoulders slightly as he tells me, "I see him, Megan. He's half buried though, can you help me with that?" I get onto my feet, my legs shaking but supporting me as we hurry forward. We work quickly but carefully, Wolfwood placing my hands to the bigger pieces of debris. I use the sonar carefully, turning the debris to dust as Wolfwood moves away the rest. Finally, I reach down to grab Vash by his wrist and tug him free of the rubble. "I got him! Give me a visual rundown so I know how bad it is!" I can hear Wolfwood turn Vash over, but the moment he does my heart squeezes in my chest. Wolfwood tells me, "Ears are leaking red, so is his nose. He's got a bad cut to his head, but it doesn't look to serious since it's not gushing. Leg is definitely broken, rest looks-" I stop him mid sentence by saying, "Nicholas... head wounds always gush. The only reason they wouldn't is..." The rest of my words drift off, but my meaning is far too clear. _Is if there is no blood flowing to leak from the wounds._ I lean my head down to Vash's chest, placing my hands on his sides to take stock of the internal damage. Wolfwood goes stock still as he whispers, "Wait... you don't mean-" Wolfwood reaches over to cover Vash's mouth with his hand, his voice barely audible. "No, dear Lord no..." He presses his fingers into Vash's neck as I tell him what we both already know. "No sound and no pulse, that's pretty clear on how bad this is. From what I'm sensing, half his ribs are broken and his lung collapsed. Judging by the warmth of his body, his heart stopped beating about five minutes ago. But I can do this, I've worked miracles with worse! Go and get my bag for my tools, Nicholas!"

I press my hands down to start healing the rupture in Vash's lung, knowing full well I have at most twenty minutes left to save him. Wolfwood hesitates next to me as he asks me, "Megan, I- You sure you can do this? We both know you're nearly tapped out. I can-" I look up to lock my sightless eyes to his face and I say with vehemence, "Go! Get! My! Bag! NOW!" Wolfwood doesn't waste a second longer, lurching to his feet to rush off to where my bag landed next to his Punisher earlier. I close my eyes to concentrate, working what little energy I have left into healing Vash as I beg, "Oh Lord, please let this work... Please Lord Jesus, let this work... Don't tell me I have to let Vash go... Not my crimson bird... Please, give him back to me... I can't bear to say good bye... I don't want to say goodbye... not like this, not again-" But then my quavering ceases, replaced with fierce resolve not to lose Vash for any reason. Tempered determination steels my nerves and emboldens my efforts, fueling even more power into my casting. My hair lifts up at the volume of energy, the air drowning in the scent of lavender and spring rain. I shout to the heavens, "No! The grim reaper can stuff it! Not today, I deny the angel of death this prize! I won't let him go, he's mine! You hear me, Vash?! You are mine, so you are not allowed to die on me, NOT EVER!" My power surges through Vash and laces the healing into his body with surgical precision. I knit his ribs back together and heal the damage to his lung with practiced control, making absolutely certain there is no trace left of the puncture. I start panting and move my hands up to cradle his head next. Both his eardrums and inner ears are damaged and it takes a moment to repair, then I swipe my fingers over the cut in his hairline to finish. My aura is completely spent, but I rip open his coat with a hard tug and the buttons pop off in the process.

Wolfwood comes back with his Punisher and my bag just as I tilt Vash's head back, coming from behind his head to clear his airway and breathe air into him. I start the chest compressions as I tell Wolfwood, "Adrenaline shots, first. The rubbing alcohal, second. Scalpel, third." Wolfwood rummages through my bag as I lean back down to blow air into Vash again. I can hear Wolfwood grumbling as he searches to mutter, "You really should let me do that once I get these things out. I know you're at your limits, Megan." I continue my efforts as I give a dry laugh. "Hah! Like I'd let anyone kiss my crimson bird besides me!" I stop to blow more air into Vash before I continue. "So not happening on my watch, Wolfwood!" Wolfwood actually laughs at this, even though I can tell it's a bit strained as I work. "I didn't mean that bit, you already know that! But considering how white you've gone, I get the feeling I'll be doing this for you soon. You want to use these shots on him now or wait a bit?" I blow air into Vash one more time before I say, "Five more seconds and then we'll try-" But then my efforts are rewarded and Vash gives a gasping cough. He continues to cough as I hold him down and give a sigh of relief. "Yes! Thank you Lord! Easy, Vash, take it easy! Just breathe, I got you." I bring one hand to his neck, the other I lace into his hair. "Welcome back, crimson bird. You should know better than to give me the run around like that. Good thing I'm just as stubborn as you are!" Wolfwood comes around me to say, "True that! Welcome back, needle noggin. I'm thinking this leg is really busted. Should I try healing it or just splint it instead?" I cock my head to the side and tell him, "Splint it first and then try healing it, Wolfwood. Best to keep his leg immobile while you work." Vash reaches up to grab my shoulders, his breathing harsh as he coughs out, "Megan, you- (cough) What just- (hack, cough) How long- (cough) was I gone for?" I help him up to accomidate his breathing, laying him against my front as I keep my one hand to his neck. "My estimate is twenty minutes. Now settle down, or I won't get an accurate heart rate for my patient."

Vash chuckles at this to tell me, "I'm grateful- (cough) to have a heart rate right now. (cough, cough) Though it tingles every time- (hack) I inhale. (cough) What did you- (cough) do, Megan?" I shush him at this point, taking a moment to continue counting before I answer. "64 beats per minute, barely targeted average when minimum is 60. Less talking and more breathing, Vash." He sighs and continues to cough on and off. "Yes, ma'am. (cough) I won't argue with the doctor." I snicker and tilt my head in Wolfwood's direction. "How's your end Wolfwood? One break or three?" Wolfwood growls at me, "One, but it's really bad. I think it's a spiral fracture or something like that." I spread a little of my recovered aura over Vash to lace down where the break in his leg is, wincing as I find it. "Oh, ow. That is an avulsion fracture, Wolfwood. It tore away muscle when it broke. Spiral fractures are rotated along the bone, but nice guess. Take extra care and go slowly. Be grateful you get to deal with that and not the pulmonary laceration I had to tackle." Both of them go still at this, Vash starting to shake a little in my hold. I chuckle at him and say, "Didn't realize how close you came, did you crimson bird? The medical term sounds just as bad as the regular, in short you had a fist sized hole in your lung. Just feel lucky I didn't have to use my emergency measures. Heck, I didn't even have to use any of the adrenaline shots!" Vash dares to ask me, "What- (cough) what emergency measures?" I sigh at this and answer his question. "If your heart had refuse to start beating, I was going to do an open chested cardiac massage. Which would involve dousing your chest and my hands in the rubbing alcohal, slicing into your ribcage and reaching in to manually pump your heart with my hands. It works loads better than chest compressions." Wolfwood stops working at this news to exclaim very loudly, "You gotta be- That's why you wanted the scalpel?!" I nod in reply and I'm sure both of them have gone white. I bring my arms around Vash to hug him close, my hands coming to rest over his heart in the process. My fingers run down his sternum as I tell them, "I did say emergency measures. They're supposed to be scarey and invasive. It's not fun to do and your hands cramp after a while, but it does work extremelly well. I refuse not to use every scrap of knowledge and skill I have at my disposal, simply due to getting squeamish. I've had to deliver babies, amputate limbs or sew limbs back on, and keep people alive long enough to get to an actual medical professional, if not doing all the surgical requirements myself. If it didn't work, Vash would be dead regardless and wouldn't be around to care. I'll gladly take this win without complaint." I press my hands to Vash's heart, the rhythmn drumming hard against my fingertips. He reaches up to cover my hands in his own as he tells me, "Believe me- (cough) I'm grateful you'd do that for me. (cough) Though the idea scares me senseless! (cough, cough) I'm guessing we'll have to (cough) replace the buttons on my coat, though." I give him a shakey laugh to nod in agreement, my nerves still raw. "Making me laugh right now isn't going to make your close call any less traumatic! Like I wasn't scared the entire time I was putting you back together?! Like I wasn't begging and pleading for a miracle as your lips turned blue from lack of air?! Like I wasn't about to let you go without first banging through Heaven's Gates to demand God give you back to me?! If anyone should be allowed a nervous breakdown, it'll be me or Nicholas!" Wolfwood nods in agreement to state, "No kidding. I still have a boatload of adrenaline working it's way through my system from that. I'm guessing it's the only reason I haven't fallen over yet! Don't ever die on us again, needle noggin. I don't think my heart could take the tension on top of the elation of having no more competition in romance."

Vash glares at Wolfwood for a moment before saying, "Har har, (cough) very funny. I'll keep that in mind when and if you try kicking the bucket on us! (cough) Jerk!" I laugh at this, but my voice wavers slightly as I confess, "I'd rather not lose either of you for any reason, so long as I'm able to give my all in keeping you two with me. I swore that I would safeguard your lives over all else, it is as much a testament of my love as well as a sovereign calling of stewardship. Even if it means my own safety and health in the bargain. I'm fine with this outcome, blindness is a small price to pay." Vash tenses at this before he tries to turn around and look at me. I hold him in place by hugging him to me even harder. "Don't, Vash. There's nothing you can do about it. Wolfwood, don't even think it. Healing that break comes first. We can worry about my eyes after we've gotten out of here. I'm okay with this, it's fine." Vash scoffs at this, "Like Hell it is, Megan! I need to see this, right now!" I give a tired sigh, then I scoot myself back so his head can rest in my lap. I turn my face down for him, keeping my eyes open for Vash to see the extent of the damage. His breath catches as he takes in the sight of me, "Oh, Megan! This- this is terrible! Your face is- it's all burned, and your eyes-" His hands come to touch my face, bringing my head down closer to him. I blink a few times as I say, "I can't feel anything, so that's a definite plus. Last time someone blinded me like this, it hurt like crazy. I can't think of what Felsen might have thrown together, mixing liquid magics is not my field of study. But overall, it doesn't hurt and I'm glad my eyes haven't melted out of the sockets." Vash moves his fingers to my eyes, and I hold them open as his touch leaves my skin. I can hear Wolfwood give a curse at whatever Vash is doing and I guess, "He's got his fingers to my retinas doesn't he, Nicholas?" Wolfwood confirms it, "Yeah, he does. Though I'm guessing you really can't feel it, or you'd have decked him by now." Vash brings his fingers over my eyelids to close them, tracing over the burns on my skin. His voice is dead pan as he tells me, "Megan, your eyes are completely glazed over. I can't see a trace of green or black at all. It's just all white, how are we going to fix this?!" I chuckle at this, "Maybe we should pull some biblical miracle and rub spit with mud in my eyes." Neither one of them laughs at this, so I sigh at them. "Sarcasm is wasted on you two. So I can't see, big flipping deal. Who knows, maybe the Eye Drops in the bag or a Remedy will work on whatever Felsen threw together." I run my fingers through Vash's hair as Wolfwood grumbles, "Like it would be that easy to fix the mess you look to be in right now. Once I'm done here, we're-" I cut him off by saying, "Getting out of this building. We can support Vash between us and you two can lead. This isn't the first time I've been blinded on a battlefield. Survival 101 states we get everyone patched momentarily to facilitate mobility. Moving to a secure location comes next, followed by more serious medical aid and setting up defenses. Both of you grab a Mega-Elixer out of my bag, I know you're hurt Wolfwood and you will need it in a few minutes."

I can tell both of them are surprised at this as Wolfwood asks me, "But how would you know that if you can't see?" I sigh at him to hold up one hand to tally off my points I have to make. "One: I can scent blood, from your left side. I know it isn't the right, since that's the side you had me leaning against. Two: you're breathing is slightly labored to my hearing, plus your heart rate sounded elevated when I was leaning against you. Three: I can taste your pain in the air. Granted, Vash's pain was drowning yours earlier. But I can taste both now, so don't bother denying it. Need I go on, my golden wolf?" Vash snickers at this as Wolfwood stays silent, "Dang! Does she have us pegged or what?! But you're right, Megan. That stain on Wolfwood's side is getting more noticable." I frown at this as Wolfwood curses, "Dammit, needle noggin! Don't tell her that! It's a slight cut! Don't you dare make a big deal out of my condition when the both of you are far worse than I am right now!" I rub a hand over my blinded eyes in exaspiration, "For the love of my sanity, finish healing Vash and tend to your side! Right now, Wolfwood!" He doesn't answer me so I threaten him, "Do you honestly think I won't do it myself from where I'm sitting?! You'll be useless to us if you pass out and bleed to death for your pride! Just do it, or else I will!" Wolfwood grumbles at this as he finishes healing Vash's leg, "Oh all right, fine then! You'll have to do it, since I can't reach it to do so." He gets up to kneel next to me, tugging his overcoat and undershirt off for me. Vash winces at what he sees, "Dang! That's more than a slight cut, Wolfwood!" I reach my hands up to survey the damage, lacing my fingers with care over the cut. "Lucky you, it missed the major arteries. Nicked a few ribs, but it's mostly muscle damage." Wolfwood snorts at this, "How you can even tell that with a touch is beyond me. I'd ask if you had a crystal ball or some-" I bring my hands over the cut in a swiping motion, cauterizing it with Fire magic instantly. Vash winces as Wolfwood screams, falling to his hands and knees in front of us as he curses vehemently. I put my hand to the top of his head as he shouts at me, "OW! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL, THAT HURTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT?!" I rub my hand on his head to ruffle his hair, "It's best done without warning or empathy, less chance you'll tense up and make the pain that much worse. Be glad it's only one and not many in quick succession. I passed out after the third of five one time, only to come back around on the fourth before passing out again on the last one. Douse that in the rubbing alcohal in a minute, then take a swig from that full whiskey bottle I have in my bag." Vash lifts a hand up to grip Wolfwood's shoulder, who shudders in front of us. "God Almighty... it hurts just to breathe! GHAH! Oh that hurts! I am so for the whiskey first, and I mean downing the whole bottle!"

I chuckle at this as Wolfwood reaches into my bag, undoing the cork on the whiskey as I tell Vash, "You get next drink, okay?" Vash nods at this as Wolfwood takes a few long swigs from the whiskey, then he hands it to Vash. Wolfwood grabs the rubbing alcohal as Vash lifts the whiskey bottle to his lips. I help Vash tip it up for him to drink as Wolfwood douses his side with the rubbing alcohal. I hear his breath catch before he hisses at us, "SHIT! On second thought, you give that back so I can have another drink. Geez, this is torture!" Vash takes a few more gulps from the whiskey bottle, then he hands it back to Wolfwood. I give a laugh as Wolfwood practically finishes the whiskey by my guess. But when he hands it to me, I place it back to Vash's lips. Vash starts to protest, but I tell him, "You two might as well finish it. I feel fuzzy just from the fumes, so I'm not going to fry my brain from actually drinking that." They both laugh at this, but Vash tips the bottle to drink the last of it. I shake my head a few times as Vash hands the empty bottle back to Wolfwood. _It's either the whiskey fumes, something I don't want to consider thinking about at the moment, or I really have hit my limits. But we need to move, I can't let them think I need help. I'm strong enough to help get us out of here, I know I can do that much before I fall over._ Wolfwood gets out the last two Mega-Elixers, handing one to Vash before popping the cork on his. I help Vash drink his as Wolfwood puts his undershirt and overcoat back on. Wolfwood grabs his Punisher and I tell them both, "Up and moving, guys. We need out of this place, yesterday." I lace Vash's right arm over my neck, waiting for Wolfwood to finish closing my bag and looping the strap around his Punisher to grab it. Wolfwood takes Vash's other side and we help him up in between us. I stand there to tell them, "Either of you gets dizzy or lightheaded, say something so we can stop for a bit." I take most of Vash's weight as we move, my head down so my hair hides my face. My eyes squeeze closed as my fatigue sets in, but I keep my gait even as we walk. My grip on Vash is tight with my fingers digging into his coat so I can keep hold of him. Wolfwood has us maneuver around some big piles of debris from the ceiling, but we make good time getting to the exit at the far corner of the building.

By the time we do get to the exit, I'm shaking and panting slightly. Both of them can tell I'm having issues so I tell them, "Don't stop, keep walking! I promise I won't keel over until we get to the jeep outside. Just keep moving so I can keep my word." But Vash tells me something that makes me open my eyes again, "How is you having an arrhythmia episode going to help us get out of here? That's where you're headed if you keep taking all my weight like this." I huff at this as Wolfwood grips my arm around Vash's waist, "Agreed, let me take more of his weight. You tend to forget you have a heart condition and shouldn't-" I snarl at this as I tell them, "STUFF IT! We stop at the damned jeep and not before!" But when my foot crosses the threshold of the exit, both Vash and Wolfwood stop. I plead with them, "Guys, it's either we keep moving or I keel over now. Don't make me beg." But Vash takes his foot around and trips me, Wolfwood catching my other side as I fall forward. Vash and I collapse to the ground, but Wolfwood keeps us from landing too hard. He props Vash against the door as I lay sprawled in front of them to snap out, "Damn it you two! Making a liar out of me! You'll both pay for this later, mark me!" I hear my bag open and am not surprised when Wolfwood picks me up to hold me. He tilts my head to expose my neck to him, brushing away a few strands of my hair with his free hand. I give a growled huff as he says, "I know you hate this, be aware I don't like having to stick you with needles either. But your heart is racing again, you need this. Just hold still for a minute." I wince as the feel of the needle pierces my skin for the arrhythmia shot, but I do my best to stay still for him. Once it's over, Wolfwood opens one of the bottles that he no doubt grabbed out of my bag, "Let's use one of these Eye Drops on you since we've stopped. Keep your eyes open." Wolfwood leans me back to pour the bottle over my eyes, the liquid running down my face and into my hair. But instead of a pleasant cooling sensation like they usually give, I feel heat start to lace over my eyes. Wolfwood stills and says, "Should there be steam coming-" Then I scream as my eyes begin to burn, gripping Wolfwood's coat tight as the Eye Drops work. I dare not close my eyes, I just hold my head back as Wolfwood brings his hands up to grip my shoulders. "Oh God, Megan! Hang on, it's working! I have to use another one, keep your eyes open!" I feel more liquid run over my face, the burning doubling as the Eye Drops wash over my eyes. My screams are cut short as the pain steals my voice from me, but I keep my eyes open as Wolfwood uncorks another bottle. Vash falls forward to reach his hand into mine, and I grip his fingers like a lifeline. But when Wolfwood pours the third vial of Eye Drops over my eyes, the pain reaches a point so unbearable I give a strangled gasp before I black out.

Wolfwood holds me upright as I go limp, keeping my head tilted back so the Eye Drops can do their work. Vash keeps his hand in mine, his grip tight as he asks, "Wolfwood, is it working?!" Wolfwood nods at this, "Dang, I'll say it's working! But considering what they did, I'm not surprised she passed out. Her entire face started steaming with the first one and she started crying red with the second. But the white film over her eyes washed right out with the last one. Oh boy, she's gonna kill me for that I'm certain!" Wolfwood brings out one of my Remedy bottles to run it over the burns on my face, which fade away with one treatment. Wolfwood turns to prop Vash back against the doorframe before handing me over. Vash lifts my face up to see for himself since my eyes are still open. "Yeah, it really worked. But her eyes weren't this light of a green before." Wolfwood stills at this, his hands in my bag again. "What? Are you sure about that?" Vash nods, but then he brings his hand over my face to close my eyes. Vash looks up to Wolfwood to say, "Bring that bag over here and go get the jeep. I left the keys in the outside pocket of Megan's bag." Wolfwood brings out a few Potions before grabbing the keys to the jeep along with his Punisher. He sets two of the Potions next to Vash before downing one himself. "Right, you better drink those. You still look pale to me." Vash sighs at this but doesn't argue with him, reaching down to grab one and uncork it. He takes a swig as Wolfwood heads outside with the car keys. Vash drinks the Potion quickly, tossing the empty bottle back into the bag before uncorking the second. But before he can drink it, I give a loud moan. Vash freezes at this, looking down at me as my eyes slowly open. I give a hiss and murmur, "Ow... that felt like someone poured melted glass in my eyes, I do not recommend that." Vash says to me, "So noted, but the question is if it work?" I sigh, "Still blind I'm afraid to say, but my eyes and face aren't numb anymore. What's that smell, did you open a Potion?" Vash brings the Potion bottle up to my lips, "Yeah, Wolfwood gave me a couple. Here, your eyes leaking red is not a good thing." I drink it eagerly, Vash putting the empty bottle back in the bag once I'm done. He laces his hand in mine, and I ask him, "How are you feeling, by the way?" Vash gives a breathless laugh at this, "Only you would ask how someone else is doing after that. I'm alive, I'm not struggling to breathe anymore, and I'm not pinned down under a big chunk of the ceiling with my leg crushed." I snicker as I note, "You forgot the perforated eardrums, crimson bird." Vash stills at this before he says to me, "Damn! I'm amazed you were able to put me back together! Especially when you had so little energy left after us storming this building and fighting Felsen on top of it. You astound me, but I was wondering why things sound slightly muffled."

I grip his coat to pull myself up, my hands shaking as I place them to his ears. "Oh rats, give me a minute and let me fix that for you." Before I can do anything, Vash grabs my shoulders to stop me. "Megan, wait a second. Stop, you're already exhausted-" I mock slap him at this, "Don't tell me what to do, Vash! I'm not going to sit here while your ears are still bleeding." I patch the bleeding and then move my hands down to his chest, retouching over his ribs to heal them completely. Before he can protest I snap, "You're not getting me to stop, beloved! So just shut it and let me do this!" Vash goes stock still at my words, which gives me the time I wanted to finish and I give a mild huff of air in exhaustion once I've finished. "There, I'm done. Now you can scold me." But Vash brings my face back up to look at me, his words a tentative whisper, "What... what did you... What did you just call me, Megan?" I sigh as I slump forward into his chest, completely drained as I tell him, "Beloved, Vash. I called you beloved." His heart starts to race in an elevated tempo, the sound a vibrant symphony to my hearing. He brings his arms around me to hug me tight as he states, "But, you- you made Jayden a vow! You swore you'd never use that word for anyone ever again! It was meant only for Jayden, you swore you would only call him your beloved! You swore it on his memory, Megan! Why would you ever dare to break your word to him of all people?! WHY?!" I nuzzle my head against his chest to say, "So, you have been eavesdropping on my deeper memories like I figured. Sneaky of you, my tin soldier. Yes. I did give a vow along those lines." I let my mind wander as my heart finds the right words. "How do I explain this... Jayden was... unique to me. He had a certain... pull about him. Much like a planet orbitting a sun. I would have gladly stayed in his orbit, to be pulled along by his gravity indefinitely. Even though such a life would have left me stagnant, never to venture beyond his security and comfort. But his passing had me go places and meet lots of different people. Getting to meet you and Nicholas was the greatest of blessings, and I wouldn't trade that away. Not for anything in this existence." I look up so Vash can see my expression, my smile warm as I continue. "I am so grateful that I did keep going forward, reagrdless of my brokeness and my grief. You have no idea how blessed I feel Vash, that I may hold you close and cherish your company. That I may give unto you my love to receive the same in kind. In this sense, what more does one need to be considered beloved? I know Jayden would have openly supported my breaking that vow. It was made during a time of much heartache and weakness. I know full well he'd rather I make more healthy and stable decisions. Especially regarding my well being and those whom I cherish." I place a kiss to Vash's heart, wrapping my arms around him. "In truth, I haven't felt this genuinely alive since his passing. In this sense, you along with Nicholas are my second chance at life. Which is the one thing Jayden made clear that he wanted for me. So I will make certain I keep you both safe... For as long... as I... am able..."

My exhaustion finally claims me, and I go limp as Vash holds me close. He sits there unmoving, completely stunned at my words. His arms slowly begin to hug me all the tighter, his tears dropping down into my hair. Vash starts shaking as he cries, his breath coming in sharp drags. He places a kiss to my head, his words barely audible to his own hearing, "Oh Megan. You are such a wonder, child of light. Such faith, such love, such conviction you have. How did I end up with you giving my life such warmth? You say so often that you are broken from long lingering darkness, yet all I have ever seen of you is blessed light. Truly, I am honored for such a place in your heart. But for now, I'll hold you and your confession close. I hope that one day, I have the courage to tell you that I feel the same. Perhaps on that day, my heart will finally be worthy of your own." He traces the streak of white in my hair, then brings my hair to his face to breathe in my scent. Though the lavender of my aura has faded, my base scent is still apparent along with the faint trace of my special perfume my grandmother gave me. He remembers how I had worn the perfume for his surprise birthday party, complete with a formal dress and my hair styled with care. It had been just the two of us, and I'd pulled out all the stops for the dinner I made. Even making a small caramel glazed apple cake and hand turned vanilla ice cream for us to share. Vash looks down at me, noting how I look ragged and just a little to thin. My hair isn't shining anymore, and my color is paler than before I was assaulted months ago. He hears Wolfwood driving up in the jeep, but his eyes never leave my face even after Wolfwood gets out with the jeep still running. A nagging thought has Vash ask Wolfwood when he gets to the door, "Wolfwood, would you tell me how Megan looks to you?" Wolfwood looks down at me, "Like she still needs a few hearty meals and a hot bath, but I could say the same of you right now. Why?" Vash looks up to him, and his voice is flat, "She's been nauseous every morning for the past few weeks. Sometimes to the point she can't keep anything down. She gets short of breath a lot and has even fainted a few times. But what bothers me most is this one fact. Every time I sense her through the bond, it feels like her heart is beating just a tad faster and harder than normal. Granted, it may be the surgery she had, but I can't shake the feeling it's more to do with the assault. I just wanted to know if she's said anything to you, anything at all."

Wolfwood blinks a few times, then gives him a very deep frown, "As in a confession, right? No, she hasn't said anything to me, and even if she had I wouldn't say about what. Shit, Vash! You really think she'd tell me something along those lines without you there as well?!" Wolfwood kneels down to grab my bag and take me from Vash, wincing at the effort. "OW! Dammit, why couldn't she just use that medical glue on my side instead of crisping me! Hell, she didn't even tell me any of what you just mentioned! If anything, I should be drilling you if she gave you a confession or not! She seems to be a lot more open with you than with me, and I absolutely hate that!" Wolfwood lays me into the back of the jeep with care, then sets my bag on the floor next to me. He walks back to the door, reaching down to Vash with a hard look on his face. Vash grabs Wolfwood's arm to haul himself up, with Wolfwood bringing that arm over his shoulders to help Vash walk. Wolfwood is very irate as he says, "It's been two months since that happened, and don't for one second think I haven't regretted letting her walk out of that bar! She'll never admit how much it still bothers her, but I have yet to hear any specifics. The most in depth conversation we've had is about devotionals and spiritual philosophies! All she'd do is let me hold her when she's had a panic attack, or have me read her scriptures for a few hours. She doesn't even let me ask questions and it drives me insane! Even now, after all this time, she still keeps a wall between us. I don't think she'll ever let either of us past it, which just hurts all the more!" Wolfwood helps Vash into the back of the jeep, Vash leaning back in the seat at this. He looks at Wolfwood and tells him, "Then we're on the same sandsteamer, Wolfwood. She has me do the same for her, only we've been reading the mangas she has along with the Calvin and Hobbes comic she adores. But I've been waking up from her screaming in the middle of the night since the Quickdraw Tournament! She just won't let me in any farther than what she's given. Even when she's asleep and I'm wandering in her mind, there's some places even I can't go. But what I sensed there is dark, even darker than the Heartless or the Orgulho Magisters for that matter. It scares me that she has something that ominous locked away inside, and that she just won't trust either of us with it." Wolfwood looks at Vash with a hard stare, the both of them turning to look at me and the frown I always have on my face when I sleep.

Vash shakes his head and says, "Something is just flat out wrong, but I don't have any good idea on what we should do about it. I want more than anything to just take her off world and back to that Konoha village. But she'd never consent to that without a fight, so what do we do?" Wolfwood gets into the drivers seat of the jeep, then he shifts the jeep into gear. "Needle noggin, get her mirror out and see if you can reach that Jiraiya guy from there. If we could talk with him or that doctor who did the surgery, we might get some answers about this." Vash looks at Wolfwood, then back to me before reaching down to my bag to get the mirror. But before he can open the bag, I grab his wrist. Vash yelps in surprise as Wolfwood brings his head around to look at us. I tell him, "It's fine, Nicholas. Though I should be rather irate at you two for the subject matter of your conversation." Vash flinches at this as my eyes open, but I give a exasperated sigh. "I really wish you two wouldn't have pow wows without me, especially when it's ABOUT me. But I can't blame you for worrying, so I'll ask one simplified question." I wait for a moment before I ask them, "If it will give you both peace of mind, do you want me to take us to Konoha village so I can see Lady Tsunade?" Both of them go wide eyed at this, but Wolfwood answers me first, "I don't want Megan, I demand you do so! If Vash had told me all this sooner, I would have insisted we go there right away! In fact, I want you to show us how to get there, right now!" Vash reaches over to grab my hand, squeezing it hard as he agrees, "You don't have to use your Keyblade, I'm sure Wolfwood can do it. But I feel the same way, we need to have you looked over by a doctor." I give another sigh at this, leaning my head back all the way. I think on it for a moment, then I say to them, "I didn't say anything to either of you, which was stupid, because I was scared. So very dumb of me, but it's a human failing we all have. Fine, but I will insist that both of you also get checked out at Konoha Hospital. No exceptions, do we have a deal?" I can tell both of them are stunned I gave in so fast, but Wolfwood stops the jeep right away. He gets out to come around to my side, opening my door to reach down and hug me. I give a mild squeek as he about crushes me and says, "Thank you for not fighting with us over this." Vash grips my hand hard in his, and I nod at this. "Your welcome, Nicholas. Vash, get the mirror out. I'll need to tell them we're coming for an unexpected visit."

Vash grabs my mirror and hands it to Wolfwood, who traces his aura over the mirror. He props himself against the jeep as we wait, then I hear Shizune call out, "Hold up a minute! Lady Tsunade! The mirror Megan-senpai gave you is smoking!" I hear a few bangs along with a few curses, then I hear Tsunade growl out, "It's fine Shizune, I have it! Get those papers off the desk so I can use it already!" I laugh at this and tell her, "I'm sure you'd love for her to burn them or throw them out the window for you, right?" Tsunade laughs at this, "So true! Those blasted old codgers love burying me and my office with them. But I'm glad to hear from you, I was wondering how you've been." Wolfwood turns the mirror to face him and says, "Things have been going to hell in a handbasket since she got back! The most recent trial by fire nearly costing Vash his life and has cost Megan her sight! We're out in the middle of nowhere and need a expert physician, you up for an impromptu visit from all three of us?" I snort and grumble, "Nice one Wolfwood, don't even mentioned the fact I had to sear your side closed! In short, we need a bit more than just a follow up, Tsunade-senpai. Are you or Sakura-san or maybe Ino-san free for a post emergency visit?" I can hear the worry in her tone, "Of course, I'll have Kakashi and Iruka meet you at the gates to escort you." I nod at this and tell her, "We're going to have to bring our ground vehicle there, since none of us are having fun walking right now. Give us a few minutes so I can teach them how to open a gateway there, I'm not having them drive my Gummi Ship when I can't copilot. I'm blinded as well as tapped out and they'll need some trial and error room on that excursion."Vash snorts at this and says to me, "How hard can it be to drive a Gummi Ship?" I reach over and slap the back of his head, "When there are Heartless shooting at you and dive bombing you from every angle, not easy! I'm not getting it wrecked so you guys can prove a point, especially since the Warp drive still isn't working on the dang thing!" Tsunade laughs at this, "Okay, if you guys can't make it here, I'll have Lee try his hand at making a gateway for you." My eyes widen in shock at this, "Wait a minute, say what?! He's still using his Keyblade?! I thought I told him not to use that thing anymore!" Tsunade laughs even harder at this, "He's been adamant at learning how to use it, just in case you needed the extra help. Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura have all been studying those files and notes you left for us to archive ever since you left. Don't tell me you're surprised that we've been making a back up plan for you?" I give a growl at this, but am truly touched at the gesture. "Surprised? Not really. Agitated? Very big yes! But it's better to do things that way. Plan for the worst and hope for the best. In any event, we'll be there soon enough, Megan out."

I get out of the jeep slowly, Wolfwood grabbing my arm to steady me as we bring out our Keyblades. I lace my free hand in his as I call over my shoulder, "Vash. Start taking notes on this. You'll have a test when we come back here." Vash chuckles at this and says to me, "I'm paying attention. Just don't take too long." I nod at this, then I squeeze Wolfwood's hand. "You remember cutting that doorway in the wall with your aura and your Knellburst?" Wolfwood rubs his thumb over the back of my hand, "Yeah, same principle applies here then I take it? Just make the door in the air while I focus my aura into it's tip?" I nod at this, bringing my Paceweaver up to touch his Knellburst for a moment, "Right, making a portal with your Keyblade is the easiest way to travel between worlds. It isn't a mainstream method of spellcasting or travel, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only Key Bearer that can do this nifty trick. Just cut the doorway with the place you want the other side to exit out of in mind. I'll direct where the door leads, you cut out the doorway. Be sure to make it large enough to drive the jeep through. I'll be completely drained after this, so you'll be the one keeping the door open. Vash, reach over and restart the jeep, please." I hear the jeep start up behind us in response as the scent of sweet brandy envelopes me. Wolfwood lets go of my hand to lace his arm around me, hugging me close to him. "Got it, start the navigating in five." I close my eyes and concentrate, picturing the front gates of Konoha village in my mind. The scent of my aura traces lavender over me for a brief moment, but then Wolfwood's scent of sweet brandy drowns mine out as he casts. He cuts his Knellburst through the air, moving us to the side a little to make the doorway big enough for the jeep. I can hear his Keyblade snag for a second before he finishes, then I hear the sounds of birds and leaves rustling in trees. For a moment no one moves, but then Wolfwood whispers, "It's all so... green... are those...?" I laugh at his wonder, "Yes, their trees. Konoha village is actually called the Hidden Leaf Village, do you guys see the front gate?" Vash confirms it for me, "Yeah, it a bit of a ways off, but I think I see one of your friends running towards it. Get in Wolfwood, before the gateway closes." I feel my legs give out, but Wolfwood brings me around to face the jeep.

Vash pulls me in as Wolfwood runs to the drivers side, then we're driving through the gateway and headed for Konoha village. The gate closes soon after, but I lose myself to the sighing of the wind through the trees and the feel of a few leaves landing in my hair. My smile is bright and genuine as I throw my free arm up to exclaim, "THANK GOD! I may love you two more than anything, but being in nothing but sand and heat gets extremely taxing! I am so happy to be back in my more natural environment!" Vash has my hand in a death grip as he takes in the sights, but I tell them, "Welcome to what Earth looks like, crimson bird. Just don't drive into the gate, Nicholas!" He parks the jeep a few feet from the gate, but doesn't get out. I enjoy the feeling of wonder and awe coming off of them, then I hear a voice calling out to me from not to far off. I get a grin on my face as I recognize the voice, the owner running at full tilt to come alongside the jeep on my side with gleeful enthusiasm. "MEGAN! YOU HAVE COME BACK! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Arms encircle my neck as I bring Rock Lee over the door and into the jeep to crush him to me with my free arm. "LEE! I should have figured you'd be here to greet us! C'mere, you!" We practically fall on top of Vash, but my elation is so toxic he couldn't care. Vash starts making mock choking noises under me, "Ack! Help, I'm being crushed! Mercy!" I laugh so hard I can't breathe, then make introductions, "Rock Lee, meet my Tovaras. The one under us is Vash." Vash reaches his hand out to shake Lee's as he says, "I am glad Megan brought the both of you to visit. I am pleased to meet you, Vash-san." Vash chuckles at this, "You too, though Megan hasn't taught us much about using honorifics yet." Lee gets off of us to hop into the front seat of the jeep, "It is all right, I am sure we can teach you while you are here. You then must be Wolfwood-san?" Wolfwood and Lee shake hands at this. "Yeah, good to meet the famed Rock Lee. Megan said how fond she is of you." I'm quite sure Lee is blushing at this, but it doesn't detter his enthusiasm. "She has told me much about the both of you, as well."

I then hear another voice calling out, and my grin gets all the wider. "You just had to tell him I was here, didn't you Lee!" Lee laughs as I hear Naruto come around to my side of the jeep. I open the door and jump him and we go rolling on the ground in joyful abandon. "MEGAN! You came back after all, it's so great to see you! Pervy Sage was right behind me, but I sprinted all the way here. Welcome back!" I tickle Naruto ruthlessly, getting him to laugh even harder. "Way to bowl me over, Naruto-chan! I'm glad you rushed here to see me, but do try to be gentle. We all just got a roof dropped on top of us among other things." Naruto stills at this along with Lee, but I hug him closer and say, "I'm so glad to be back, I missed you guys. I'm hoping you got some training in while I was gone?" Naruto scoffs at this, "Barely! If only Pervy Sage was as dedicated to that as he is to the blasted novel he's writing!" Naruto helps me up as I hear more footsteps approach. In the lead is Kakashi, followed by Iruka and Shizune. I turn my head in their direction as Kakashi comes around the jeep towards me, and I give him my warmest smile. "I am glad you are here to greet us, Kakashi-sama. I hope that you are doing well?" He chuckles at this, "Better than what the Hokage told me you were doing. Welcome back." I give him a gentle hug, which he returns with an added pat on my head. I then get turned around as Iruka lifts me off the ground in his excitement. I give a giggle as he laughs in my ear, "I'm so glad you came back, you even brought your friends this time. Welcome back, Megan." I get a bit dizzy for a minute, nearly losing my balance when Iruka sets me down. I keep my hold on his shoulders to stay upright, "Whoah! Okay, excitement is getting to me now. I'm glad to be back, even if I can't enjoy the looks on your faces." Iruka tenses at this as Shizune comes around to put her hands to my head, Vash and Wolfwood explaining what happened with Felsen. The Leaf Ninja get a little to quiet for my taste, so I give a huffed, "We lived and the enemy is toasted, I call that a win. But since I'm out of commission and a few more things have us worried, we thought it would be best to come here and heal up after that blasted fiasco." Lee tugs on my arm to ask, "What else has happened, Megan?" I flinch at this, but I tell him, "Later, Lee. I'd rather only have to say it once, it's not something I want to brag about in the open. You wanna help Naruto-chan lead me to the hospital while the others help Vash and Wolfwood?" Naruto and Lee each take a side, giving me some help at keeping my balance as we walk. Iruka and Kakashi help Vash out of the jeep, while Wolfwood grabs my bag and his Punisher before offering his arm to Shizune.

We make good time on the way to the hospital, Naruto and Lee talking my ear off the whole way. Vash notes my elation and says to Kakashi and Iruka, "It's been a while since I've seen that look on her face. You guys obviously made a big impression on her." Kakashi gets that carefree smile on his face as he says, "She got that same look when talking about you two, Vash-san. It was clear to everyone how much she missed having you with her, it is good to have you two here for her return." Vash nods at this, then a falling leaf floats past his line of sight. He watches it drift away and comments, "It's amazing that there's all this greenery! Quite a vast difference to the barren desert we have everywhere back home. Wolfwood must be even more amazed than I am! Though he did go off world with her without me, but this is just so beyond what he told me about London, it's like a dream!" Iruka looks back and says, "Looks to me like he's more interested in watching Megan right now. But from what I'm guessing, you both are worried about something she isn't going to enjoy explaining." Vash gives a long sigh at this, nodding his head in agreement. "Even now, after it's been months since it happened, she refuses to talk about it. She just keeps stuffing it back down and charging ahead at full speed. I know she's very private about certain things, but it's just borderline destructive to have her bottle this up so tightly! Especially with what the after effects could be." Both Kakshi and Iruka frown at this, noting the look of sorrow on Vash's face as he watches me. His whisper is barely audible, but they both hear it. "Megan has gone through so much torment already, yet misery just continues to strip away at her. I'd give anything to change what happened that day, absolutely anything. I know she trusts you two as much as Wolfwood and myself, so I want you to help us keep tabs on her. A part of me fears she might take that one last step and give up on living completely! So if only to keep her from hurting herself, will you do that?" Iruka whips his head up to stare wide eyed at me, watching as I giggle at Naruto's antics. But Kakashi keeps his visible eye on Vash, asking with care, "If that's the case, will you then do the same for us? I expect Jiraiya-sensei would also like to be kept updated about this. Megan and he formed a special attachment, so he will be the one she opens up to out of all the shinobi here. Is this acceptable to you, Vash-san?" Vash thinks for a moment, then gives a brisk nod as Wolfwood walks up with Shizune. Wolfwood nods his head in agreement when Vash tells him what he asked of Kakashi and Iruka. Wolfwood looks back at me as Shizune frowns at this news, his voice strained as he says to them, "Not a problem. Heck, I'd be willing to try anything at this point. But that reminds me of something I need to address." Wolfwood looks over at Iruka and glares at him, his tone frosted over. "You're the one responsible for hurting her, am I right? It was you that nearly killed her with that damned Asphodel she gave to you in good faith?!"

Iruka flinches at this, casting his eyes down in shame. His grip on Vash tightens, the fingers with the still apparent Asphodel starting to glow along the markings. Iruka answers Wolfwood, but his voice shakes as he tells him, "Yes... It was me... Not a day goes by I don't hate myself for hurting her like that! Every time I look at my hands, I remember what I did! The sight of her eyes leaking red as her air cut out, it haunts me still! I'll never forgive myself for what I did, not after all the open trust she gave to us so freely both before and afterwards!" Kakashi cuts in at this point, "It was a mistake Iruka, albeit a costly one. But Megan chose to forgive instead of seeking retribution. You know holding on to your guilt is the last thing she wants, it would only hurt her more to know you have yet to make peace with it. I would think you would choose to do the same as she and forgive, Wolfwood-san. Or are you and she of different opinions on that aspect of your faith?" Wolfwood frowns at this, "Just because she did so outright does not mean I will in turn. Megan has always had an abundance of forgiveness and grace to give, she and Vash are a lot more softhearted than I am. Mark me, we are going to have a very long discussion after we get done at the hospital, and there will be a few choice words I will throw around. Know that if she was too dead to care, I'd have already tried strangling the life out of you!" Wolfwood growls loud enough for everyone to hear, getting me to freeze in my tracks. Before Wolfwood can continue I call out where I've stopped, "Are you kidding me, Wolfwood?! Guys, turn me around so I can give some choice words of my own!" Lee and Naruto help me walk back over to Wolfwood, all of them watching me as I sway slightly to stand in front of him, "One of the reasons you don't have much forgiveness is because you hold tightly to things that offend you. Granted, I'm not opposed to you getting your agression out, much like a challenge among wolves in a pack is fought and then forgotten. But under no circumstances are you allowed to hold onto this hate I'm getting from you, Nicholas! You would have done the same thing Iruka did, so do not fault him for protecting family and close friends! Iruka has already shown you his regret over this, so I expect you to find a way to get over your anger! I don't expect it to happen instantly, but I do expect you to try! Because if you don't, I will be your next fight over this when you're done with him! Have I made myself clear?!" I wait for Wolfwood to answer, but then I start to get dizzy and it becomes even harder to stay upright. Lee grabs me by my waist as my dizzyness increases, with Vash telling them, "Oh crap! She's gonna faint again!" Naruto and Lee both catch my weight to keep me from falling, then I black out.

I wake to the sound of shouting, and I know it's Wolfwood whose bellowing like a mad man. "Listen, I don't care who you are! You tell me what's wrong with her, RIGHT NOW!" I give a groan at this, realizing who he's shouting at out in the hallway. I clap my hand over my face as Tsunade growls back something I don't quite catch, which gets Wolfwood to fume even more. I hear a chuckle to the left of the bed for someone to say, "You weren't kidding when you said he has a temper, trouble maker." My grin breaks over my face in elation as I answer the ninja sitting in the chair next to me. "He hasn't even gotten halfway started yet, Jiraiya-sempai. I will never be able to say Nicholas isn't willing to go all out when it comes to me. I'd say my eyes see with joy, but they still aren't working. Still, I'm so very glad you're here." I hear a book close at this point, then the bed gets propped up for me to sit upright. Jiraiya's arms go around me to hug me tight, and I lace my arms around his waist to squeeze him back. His laugh vibrates through his chest, bringing a smile to my lips as he says to me, "Though they told me your name means child of light, you seem to rather enjoy living up to the title I gave you. Welcome back to Konoha, Megan. Though your koishiteru were right, you have looked better and this white in your hair is certainly not from any dye job." I scoff at this, but I don't deny it as I lace my fingers into his shirt. "We went through quite a lot, and I've been doing my utmost to keep going forward instead of looking back. I've been far to scared to stop even for a moment, but I know what Lady Tsunade has to say will probably change everything. It is good to be back amongst so many friends, you especially, sempai. I have missed you more than you know. But would you mind getting them all into the room so we can get this over with?" Jiraiya nods, but he doesn't let me go. He reaches up to place a hand to my head before asking me, "Are you sure that you're ready to? I know full well you want to be strong for all of us, but you are bound to break soon. I don't like the idea of bringing them in here just to have you snap under the strain." I sit there for a moment, his warmth soaking into my soul like much needed sunlight before I tell him, "I'd rather I get hurt with the truth than have them get in a fist fight out there. Let's get this over with so I can get to the harder part. If I do lose it, you are welcome to slap me to get my head back on straight." Jiraiya squeezes me tight before he let's me go, then he gets up and walks to the door. "All right already! Both of you calm down, Megan's awake and waiting for us. Tsunade, try to keep your cool, please." The first ones to run in are Vash and Wolfwood, both of them coming to each side of the bed to hug me. I give a mild squack as one of them cuts off my air, "Okay! Okay! I get it already! You were worried! I need air, please and thank you!" Wolfwood lets me go to sit in the chair Jiraiya just vacated, but Vash sits on the bed to hold me all the tighter.

Tsunade walks in next, followed by Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, and Shizune. Tsunade is still fuming mad, but she does her best to keep her composure. Shizune moves over to switch out the IV I'm hooked up to, and she's dead quiet. This sharpens my unease, but I do my best to stay composed as I ask Tsunade, "It is never a good sign when you're this quiet after growling like that, Tsunade-senpai. I take it you want answers to some rather hard questions. Make the first one count, and I'll do my best to accomidate you." She gives me a moment, then she asks me the one thing I was dreading to hear deep down inside. "Which one of these two got you pregnant, Megan?" I go completely numb in Vash's arms, my eyes wide open as everyone in the room shares in the stunned silence. My hands weave into the sheets in a death grip, and my answer is barely audible. "It was not my koishiteru, Tsunade... It was one of the three men who raped me two months ago..." Shizune drops whatever container she was holding, the glass shattering a fitting sound to what my insides are doing. My hands start shaking as Iruka hits the floor to stammer, "What?! Megan, you- you're telling us- No! Megan, what happened?!" I let the words flow at last, but my voice is dead flat as I tell them, "It was either I let those pigs have their way with a 17 year old girl while I watched, or I let them violate me instead. It lasted for over two hours by my count. They beat me and whipped me, then dragged me to the mattress so they could stick their fingers and other things inside me. One of them used the whip handle when he claimed he couldn't perform properly for a slut. I'll never forget the taste of their salt when they forced my mouth open. I was half convinced that's why my stomach keeps rebelling all the time. It was the most horrendous physical torture I have ever lived through. Now I will have to tell my child they were concieved on such a moment. God help me, I won't be able to run from this anymore. Oh crap, I think- I-" I retch and get leaned to the side, Wolfwood holding my hair out of the way and Vash rubbing my back as I empty what little I had in me into the trash bin. My entire frame trembles as I continue to be sick, but I stop after a few dry heaves. I look up to where Tsunade is standing and I tell her, "Well, you made the question count at least! I am keeping this child, regardless of the risks my arrhythmia and my lifestyle may pose! I don't want anyone thinking Vash or Nicholas could ever hurt me for any reason! I'm sure that's why you wouldn't tell them anything until you heard it from me! Tsunade-senpai, you have my official permission to discuss anything medical about me to those here in this room! Now if it's all right with those in attendance, I'd like a moment to let this sink in for me!"

I lean back over the bed to retch again, Wolfwood catching my hair to keep it back out of the way. Vash keeps me from falling out of the bed, but his grip is so tight it hurts. Jiraiya walks over to stand next to Wolfwood, and I hear my bag open. I finish emptying everything in my stomach into the trash bin, and Jiraiya hands me one of the milk cartons in my bag, "Here, wash your mouth out with this." I give a dry chuckle, "You remembered last time." I gargle the milk and rinse my mouth out into the trash bin, using the full carton before Vash lays me back into the bed. Kakashi is obviously trying but failing to keep his tone neutral for me when he asks, "Although I'd hazard to guess you did the deed of ending them all yourself, did they at least pay for what they did to you?" I cackle so hard I almost retch again, "They lived, Kakashi-sama. It took every last bit of control I had in me, but all three of them lived. The authorities arrested them and they won't ever breathe free air again, so in this sense they did pay. Showing them mercy only cost me my chastity, after all. I didn't go on a murderous rampage, the girl wasn't harmed physically in any way, and all I'll have to remind me is the streak of white in my hair and a child who will never know the love of their sire." I can't stop laughing, my air coming in short gasps as I finally come unhinged after months of holding it in. My hands go into my hair as I keep laughing, the sound hollow in my throat. "After nearly ten years of going through multiple Hells of existence... all the lies and betrayals... the broken promises I've strewn in my wake... after all I have already suffered and openly sinned in... All the pain, the suffering, the agony... the slaughter and devastation, to the point I couldn't see myself in my own reflection... My soul is far too stained to lace over a child in any fashion! It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was never supposed to be like this! I was supposed to defend the innocent from the darkness with whatever power I had left in me to do so, not raise and nurture the innocent to shine light I no longer can even see! I'm far too soaked in red to ever raise a child, so why would fate be this cruel?!" Vash tries to hold me again, but I shove him away. I start screaming, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT! I DON'T WANT OR ACCEPT ANY OF YOUR PITY! JUST GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vash hesitates for a moment, but then Jiraiya walks up to me and slaps me right in my face. I keep my head down as he says, "Do you need me to do that again?" I shake my head vehemently, taking deep breaths as my face burns, "You should have Tsunade-senpai do that. Unlike you, she doesn't hit like a girl!" For that I get slapped again, this time hard enough to bust my lip open. I steel myself for the next one, but then Wolfwood steps in. I hear the impact of Jiraiya's hand and I go stock still as Wolfwood grunts to sit on my bed next to me.

Wolfwood tilts his head slightly and I hear a pop, then he says to Jiraiya, "Stop it already, you're giving her exactly what she wants. She'd rather have us angry with her than feeling sorry for her for any reason." Kakashi pipes in at this, "I figured as much, or else I might have tried slapping some sense into her." I shake and growl out, "Oh stop it, Kakashi-sama! What do you know what I want?! Do you think what I want is for any of you to take my licks for me?! Do you think what I want is to admit I did nothing to stop them?! How I'll never feel clean again, yet I will have to lead by example for a child?! MY child! Who will one day ask about their origins, and all they will find is pain in it's truth?! I can't even figure out what I want, so don't anyone presume they do for me!" I fall back into the bed to shrink under the sheets, "God help me, everything feels so completely upside down, I don't know which way is up anymore!" I tremble all over as I get a few good drags of air to help my thought processes, "...So perhaps, I should start with apologies and go from there. Vash, I'm so sorry I pushed you away from me. Nicholas, I'm sorry I got so out of hand. Jiraiya, thank you for clearing my head for me slightly. Iruka, you can stop hating yourself now, since I'm not allowed the luxury of punishing myself either. Kakashi, next time you do the slapping so Jiraiya doesn't break his hand on my thick head. Shizune, please be careful with the glass on the floor. Tsunade, tell them the rest outside and fill me in later. I want some time alone, hopefully to pass out for a few hours. Please and thank you." I bring my hands to rest on my middle, then I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath, "I need to sort all of this out, and I'd rather not have everyone hanging about while I do. Take Vash and Nicholas around Konoha, I'll be fine once this fog in my head clears." The others take a moment, but then everyone heads out of the room to give me some privacy. But Vash leaves me one last thought as his words whisper through my mind. _It's not the fog in your head we're worried about, Megan. Call out to me if you need anything, Wolfwood and I will head straight back._ Before they leave I hear them all stop at the door, telling someone in hushed tones to leave me be. But then three pairs of feet walk into the room anyways.

I wonder who it is since they haven't said anything, but then one of them does and I freeze at who it is. Hinata is the first to speak, and she doesn't stammer one bit, "Naruto-kun and Lee-san came to get me. We wanted to surprise you, Megan-senpai." I give a long sigh and sit back up in the bed, "Then I go and drop that paper bomb on everyone, at least you heard the whole truth and I don't need to repeat it. I'm glad you came, Hinata-chan. Sorry you had to hear that." Lee walks over to stand next to me, taking my hand to squeeze it in his, "It is all right, Megan. Such a horrible experience should not be viewed as your fault, especially when you are this upset." Naruto hops onto the bed to sit by my feet, "So true, bushy brow! I'd love to kill the scum that would even think about hurting you like this! But the real question is, how we can help you move past it?" I hang my head in shame, not wanting them to look at me, "I wish you didn't have to, you all are still young and untouched by the greater evils of the world. Color me very envious at this. I'd rather never deal with this, I just can't seem to accept that it even happened, let alone make peace with it fully. I know it's the cowards way out, but I'd rather be weak right now than be strong for even a moment longer." Tears leak from my eyes to drop down into the sheets, and my grip on Lee's hand tightens. But he just returns the grip, and Hinata takes my other hand in hers to give me comfort. She sits next to me, her words drifting over me like sunshine, "It's okay for you to be weak right now, Megan-senpai. You don't have to always be strong for everyone. It's okay for you be sad and to be hurt, it isn't weakness to cry and feel bad over what happened. They may break you for a moment, but by no means did they win! You made it out, you protected that girl and you have all of us to fall back on while you heal! You have come so very far, Megan-senpai! Don't let this defeat you now!" Naruto nods his head vigorously, "RIGHT! So you went through one bad thing, you still have us to make things better! You have a bright future and you'll have all of us to help you! I for one am excited to be an uncle! I'm sure I'm not the only one, right bushy brow?" To my utter amazement, Lee confirms this sentiment, "Absolutely! I will enjoy getting to help you with your child, Megan! We will go for long walks together, and I will show them how to walk on their hands and how to do many more things!" Hinata even pipes in, "Yeah, it'll be so much fun teaching them to read and throw a ball. And we'll be with you every step of the way. Do you have names picked out yet? I'm sure we can help you come up with a few."

I'm completely amazed at their enthusiasm, my grip going weak in Lee's hand as well as Hinata's as what they're saying sinks in. They wait for an answer, and I tell them with a stunned note in my voice, "Well, actually, I already have names picked out." Hinata gets really excited, "Really?! What did you pick, tell us! Tell us!" I blink a few times before I tell them, "For a boy, Avery Donavin. For a girl, Kaitlynn Alissa." Lee squeezes my hand at this, "They are most excellent names, Megan! I must say, I really like the name you have picked for a girl. Since I would enjoy having a little niece who looks up to me." I tilt my head in his direction as Naruto snickers at this, "I'm more partial to the boy name, since I want a little nephew to play all kind of pranks with." Hinata giggles at this, "Then that's one for a nephew and two of us who want a niece, since I would enjoy doing her hair. I'm thinking you will be happy either way, Megan-senpai. As long as your baby is healthy, after all." I'm completely floored, my expression clueing them in as I exclaim, "Criminitely! Considering how this came about, you aren't giving me much time to sulk about the circumstances behind this news!" Naruto scoffs at this, "Psht! Like we're going to let you wallow any more than you have already!" But my voice quavers as I tell him, "That's the whole point, Naruto-chan! I haven't wallowed! I haven't given myself time to do so! Sure, I've had panic attacks and woken up screaming in the middle of the night, but I didn't let myself go any farther than that! I've been bottling it all in for the past two months!" Naruto just snorts at this, "Why am I not surprised. But it isn't healthy for you to sulk over it either. Right Hinata-chan?" I'm sure Hinata has flushed red at Naruto addressing her directly, but I automatically coax her, "Really, is it Hinata-chan? What do you think I should do? Keep charging forward or come to a dead stop?" She thinks for a second then she says, "Actually, you should takes things slowly, going forward but at a leisurely pace. That way you have a course plotted, but can stop easily enough to take the time you need to sort your trauma out when it hits you. At least, I think that's what would be best." Lee nods his head at this, "I agree with you, Hinata-san. It is best not to linger on bad things, but it is not good to avoid them either. Do not worry, Megan. We will all be here to help you, for that is what family does for each other." Naruto throws a fist into the air at this, "RIGHT! Believe it, Megan! We won't let you tackle this battle alone, we're with you all the way!" He then reaches over and hugs me tight, and my numbness inside thaws to be replaced with actual feelings of gratitude along with the weight of my ordeal.

I give a loud sob as I practically crush Naruto to me, crying the whole time, "Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, Lee. I- Thank you, thank you so much. I think that's exactly what I needed to hear right now." But Naruto laughs at this, "You bet, Megan. But I meant to ask you. How long are you going to keep using that honorific, you really don't have to." I smile at this, "Would you rather I use bozu instead?" He leans back to squack, "What?! No I most certainly would not! That's not funny, Megan!" But we all laugh at this as I say to him, "All right, all right then Naruto. If you feel yobisute is all right between us." Hinata tells me as Naruto lets me go, "Yes, I would also like for you to do the same for me, Megan-senpai." I chuckle as I tell her, "Turn about is fair play then, Hinata-chan. I drop the chan when you drop the senpai, deal?" She reaches over and hugs me, "Of course, Megan. Welcome home to Konoha." She lets me go and then I find Lee wrapping his arms around my shoulders to hug me tight, "Yes, Megan. It is a joy to welcome you back to our village. All of you, your friends and your future child." My eyes close at this, while my hands come up to rest on my stomach. I start to cry again as my body trembles in Lee's arms. He just hugs me tighter as I whisper, "That my little one shall be welcomed makes it so much easier to bear. I don't want them to feel unwanted because of something none of us can change. I have to wonder how to handle being a mom now. I never planned to settle down to have kids. This is going to take some major adjusting to, I have to rethink everything!" Naruto snickers at this, "That shouldn't be too hard. You have plenty of time to figure that out. My question is, where are you going to stay when you have the baby? Will you just come back for visits, or do you think you could move to Konoha permanently?" My eyes go wide as Hinata exclaims, "But Naruto-kun, she has her mission with her koishiteru to consider! What about the Heartless and the threat they pose to other worlds?!" Lee nods at this, "Hinata-san is right to mention this. I am more than willing to help with this threat, Megan. I know you did not want me to stray from my ninja training, and I am sorry I kept practicing with the Keyblade like you told me not to behind your back. But I am sure you will need even more help now, so I shall not ask for you to forgive me for my disobedience."

I give a sigh at this, "Yes, I'm not going to be able to stay an active Key Bearer. I'll also need to tell my own Master what's going on, which is going to be very uncomfortable to do. But you aren't my only successor now Lee, Vash and Wolfwood are also Key Bearers." All three of them give a sound of surprise and I tell them, "It wasn't planned, believe me! When the assault happened, both of them ended up grabbing my Paceweaver to use since I was out of commission. The Keyblade usually winks out of the hands of one who is not a chosen wielder to then return to the Key Bearer. But the Keyblade accepted both of them, which has irked me to no end. I didn't want them to have it, since the Heartless can track the Keyblades to find and destroy the wielders. Hence why I told you not to use yours, Lee!" Lee flinches at this, but I give him a pat on the arm to dispell his guilt. "But it's okay. I know you did so only out of a desire to help me and those around you. It is who you are at heart, and hence why I chose you for my successor. Though Master Yen Sid will be most irate that I did so. Technically, you aren't supposed to do the Inheritance Ceremony unless you have the title of Master, and I haven't taken the Mark of Mastery exam. Though I don't think I'll even be able to acheive the title. Yet Master Yen Sid and even the grand wizard Merlin think I'm ready to do so." Lee seems pleased as he tells me, "I am not surprised that your Master would say this of you! I am quite sure you would be able to claim that title, Megan!" I shake my head at this, "It was Merlin who suggested it to Master Yen Sid, and that's what floored me about it! Merlin is the most famous magic user in all of known history! Not on just one world, but in all of existence! His word is second only to the divine word of the Lord in my book! Yet, the greatest of wizards believes I should have already been given the exam! He even openly told Master Yen Sid in front of me I was their equals in the matters of magic! THAT had me reeling so bad, I collapsed into my chair! I know I'm a fore runner on using magic, I've been casting spells since I was five after all! Still, to be considered an equal to the greatest of sorcerers alive?! Those who are living legends, whom I grew up reading about in books and hearing their exploits in song, to be considered on their level of skill?! How do you respond to that?! I was speechless, which got both of them laughing since I always have something to say. Ugh, I feel sick just thinking about telling them what's happened, it's wretchedly shameful to have to tell them this. All the respect they have for me will fly headfirst out the window in flames!"

Naruto growls at this, "Like heck I'll let them make you feel that way! You didn't do anything wrong, so don't start acting like you did!" Hinata chimes in, "If you have this much admiration for them, I'm sure they will understand and won't think any less of you." I lower my head at this, knowing that Hinata is right. I think for a moment, debating what to do next. Then I make a choice and tell them, "You're right. I can't keep hiding from this, not anymore. I should get my Tovaras for this. You guys stick around, I want you to meet my senseis. Naruto, get my mirror out of my bag. Hinata, get my brush and help me get these snarls out of my hair." Lee lets me go to get an extra blanket to throw on me, and I reach out to Vash through our bond with my mind. Hinata grabs the brush to tackle my hair and Naruto opens my bag to sift through it for my mirror. Vash answers me instantly, and his fear for me is evident. _Megan?! What is it?! Are you okay?!_ His concern brings a smile to my lips as I answer him._ Fine, I'm just fine for the moment. I need you and Nicholas to come back to the room. It is high time I faced my Master and my Magic Teacher for my actions regarding the Heartless and how things have gone for us._ Vash notes my darkened mood and replies with the same note of worry._ We didn't go far, it should only take us a minute to get back. But I'm guessing you think you're in trouble?_ I snicker at this as Naruto finds my mirror. _Trouble is not the word I would use for disregarding the rules and going my own way. I am in very deep trouble, I might even get my Keyblade taken from me._ I can tell Vash has gone numb at this, but his resolve burns through me._ Like any of us would allow that! I know he is your Master, but I won't let him punish you that way! We're going to face this, together! All of it, and flame the fool who tries to detter us!_ My laugh is warm and full of mirth as Naruto places my mirror in my hands, Hinata finishing with my hair as Lee tosses yet another blanket on me. Vash and Wolfwood walk through the door, followed by Jiraiya who asks me, "It would seem Naruto and the others helped clear your head, though I have to wonder what you've got in mind now?" I take a breath and say, "I've been avoiding my Master and the one who introduced me to magic out of shame. Nicholas, I'll need your mirror for this, it's best to have both of them come at the same time. Though half of me figures they already know about all this, Master Yen Sid is able to read the constellations like scrolls and Merlin is scarey perceptive on everything. But I can't hide from them, they are my teachers and my elders. I need to do this, while I still have some semblance of courage left." Wolfwood reaches into his pocket and hands me his mirror, his hands wrapping in mine to give me encouragement. Vash nods at this, "Makes sense, since we have three more people with Keyblades than what were originally planned for and you won't be able to take an active roll anymore. Call them, we're right here to stand with you."

I take a deep breath and then levitate the mirrors in front of me, tracing my aura over them to have them emit blue smoke from their surface. I forgo being formal and choose to be simple as I call out, "Abishal? Master? Please come to where I am, it's- Just please come. I need you, both of you, to hear this." Both the mirrors give off a slight hum, then I hear the popping sound Merlin's magic always gives when he teleports. Master Yen Sid is soon to follow, his robes fluttering as he turns to face me. He stays silent as he looks to me and then to the others in the room. But Merlin is as vocal as ever, his movement towards me expected as he states, "Dear me! I had a feeling this was bad! You never talk to Master Yen Sid like you do with me! But this- this is like coming to a funeral!" Vash places his hands on my shoulders, and the contact breaks me all over again. I give a loud sob and wail, "Abishal! Master! I'm sorry! I've failed the both of you, please forgive me! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, FROGIVE ME!" Merlin immediately rushes up to hug me close, patting my head as I wail like I did in my youth whenever I made a mistake. His concern at my sorrow is evident as he exclaims, "Good gracious me! I haven't seen you like this since you accidentally set my beard on fire when you were four! Just what could have happened to cause you this much remorse?!" Master Yen Sid walks forward, his robes shuffling across the floor as he stands in front of Jiraiya. Jiraiya introduces everyone before telling them, "Megan felt you needed to hear what's happened, and we are here to help do so. Since she is still quite raw from it all, as you can clearly tell." Master Yen Sid casts some form of magic in the room, and I hear chairs settle on the floor. "Indeed, such will be a lengthy discussion. My apprentices tend to cause much trouble for themselves, but this is the first time I have seen Megan this... broken. Granted, she was just as badly off when she came to be my apprentice after the Sovereign War years ago, but this feels much more horrid than even that time. It would seem she has passed the gifts of the Keyblade to three in this room without consent from a Master. The young boy I already knew of, but not the two she has chosen to bond her heart and light to. Tell us, what has gone so wrong for her to change in this way." Wolfwood grabs a chair to sit next to me, but Vash comes up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist as I continue to cry in Merlin's arms. The teens take seats next to Jiraiya, Naruto on his right with Hinata and Lee on his left. Merlin strokes my hair as he notes the white streak and his voice has lost it's warmth. "Yes, tell us everything that has happened to cause this heartache in her! I must know what has befallen my most cherished student, the bright eyed and pig tailed girl who loved to chase bubbles through my house and dribbled juice over my books in her youth."

Jiraiya begins with my trials I faced in Konoha months before, and how Lee obtained the Keyblade from me. How I nearly died and the time I spent in recovery before leaving again to continue my mission. Wolfwood picks up the tale from there, how we met Vash at the bar and what transpired when I was taken. I stop crying long enough to give them the basics of the assault and how both Vash and Wolfwood used my Keyblade to help me afterwards, but I start shaking again and Merlin has me lay back down into the bed. Vash lays down next to me, his arms laced over me as Wolfwood continues. How I goaded them into summoning their Keyblades and what training I've given them. He then jumps ahead to our encounter with the chemist and then coming to Konoha to recover. But then he hesitates, and I finish for all of us. "That brings us to what the doctor told me an hour ago. Merlin, Master Yen Sid, I'm-" My hands come over my front and Merlin finishes for me. "Megan! You're expecting a child?!" I nod at this and say, "I am Abishal, you shall be a grandfather at last. Though it will be for all the wrong reasons. Instead of striving to hold to my light as I promised, I chose to let the darkness consume what light I have left." I tilt my face to Master Yen Sid and tell him, "I never should have entertained the idea of taking the Mark of Mastery! I don't know what you or Abishal were thinking, but it's clear I'm far to stained for the title! Yet I had the audacity to burden three souls with my charge! Just take my Keyblade from me already, before I cause more of a mess for you all to deal with!" I summon my Keyblade and toss it to the floor, the clatter echoing in the room as I berate myself further, "Who am I kidding? I never should have gotten the Keyblade in the first place. Just take it and strip my apprenticeship. I see no point in keeping up this ridiculous farce any longer. I'm not a hero, I'm just a broken shell that was once a person. Just take it, I'm raising the white flag on this. It was stupid of me to thing I'd make amends for any of my past. Enough is enough, I'm done with it, no more." I go to roll over, but Vash stops me. His grief is aparent as he asks me, "You're giving up on us, really?" I flinch as if he slapped me, but Wolfwood leans down to pick my Keyblade up off the floor. He sets it down to lean on it as he says, "Put the brakes on, Megan. If I may be so bold, Master Yen Sid, you'll get her Keyblade from me over my dead body."

I jerk really hard as Wolfwood continues by stating, "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the fact that she can still summon this blade proof that she deserves to keep it?" Master Yen Sid doesn't say anything to dispute this, so Wolfwood goes on. "Granted, she won't be able to actively fight against the Heartless, now that she is more than one. But Megan has accomplished so much, gone to so many worlds and sealed them from the threat the Heartless pose. I refuse to let her throw all that away, as do the others in this room I'm quite sure." Jiraiya goes a step further, his hand coming to rest at my knee under the sheets. "As a teacher, I know the worth and value of my students. I have given them my faith in that they will florish under my guidance, even if some of them have tested me beyond exasperation most of the way." Naruto grumbles at this, but Jiraiya laughs at this to continue. "Megan has given all of herself to this cause you have tasked her. As her Master, her teacher, you should know full well what she has risked and how much she has progressed. If there is anyone who should be able to convince her of this, it would be you. So what say you Master Yen Sid, will you acknowledge your apprentice or will you ruin her further?" Merlin places his hand to my head, his old fingers tracing down through my hair in an old and loving gesture. "They speak the truth, my old friend. We both have tutored this young woman in the arts of our knowledge. I for one never had a more eager student in the ways of learning and practicing what I had to give! Megan is more than a student, she is the daughter of my heart I never expected to have! The sweet youngling I taught the ways of magic as well as how to write cursive and tie her shoes has blossomed into a masterful sorceress in her own right. She came to you only recently, but look at the change it has made. Look at those that sit here with us, the love they have in their hearts is the most fitting testament. Especially for one who once felt no love or joy left inside of themselves. They are not the only ones either, this we both know. I for one would never dream of stripping her title of Grand Magus, she has earned it with twenty years of dedication and struggle. So then old friend, has she not earned the right to keep her title of Key Bearer?"

I tilt my head to face Merlin, tears in my eyes at his words. "Abishal... do you really believe me so great in my magics?" He laughs at this, the sound warm and full of love. "Sweet and wonderful child, I've known that for two full decades. You are a wonderful and glorious wielder of magic, you always have been. You still need work on your concentration, but I could not be more proud of how far you have come in the workings of magic and all it offers. You have done well for yourself, Megan my dear. So don't ever believe for one moment you have failed me, for the idea is quite ludicrous!" I lift a hand to my mouth, my relief lacing over me at his words. I give a choked sob and whisper, "Thank you, Abishal. With all my heart, thank you so much." Merlin pats my head at this, Vash squeezing me tight as he tells him, "I'll expect you to tell us a bit more about those earlier years. She never mentioned her schooling with you." Merlin chuckles at this to say, "Hah! It was more her ransacking the books on the shelves she could reach to look at the pictures if anything! Next thing I know, she's conjuring what's in the pictures to run rampant through my entire house! Left quite the mess the first few times she lost control and did such, even broke one of my older canes I had made during my own schooling. Though that umbrella stand was chock full of them, mind you." Wolfwood taps my Keyblade on the floor in thought. "So that's where she got that old walking staff from, it was yours." Merlin confirms this by saying, "Indeed. I had originally thought it was a failure I had crafted to make flowers bloom where none would grow. It was carved from good wood, so I kept it instead of chucking it into the hearth. Imagine my surprise when the magic of the wood came alive under her touch, filling my kitchen sink with fragrant blue roses. She has always done well with forest and water based spells, since water is the element of her heart and soul." Jiraiya chuckles at this news to note, "That explains quite a bit. I knew full well she's a pluviophile for a reason." Vash and Wolfwood seem puzzled at this as Naruto asks, "What the heck is a pluviophile, Pervy Sage?" But the answer comes from Master Yen Sid. "It is a noun that means someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days. The 'pluvio' stands for rain, and the 'phile' stands for love or fondness. Hence why a pluviophile is a lover of rain." Wolfwood snickers at this point to say, "So that's why it started raining when she got all worked up that night she bonded us to her. It also explains why she makes rainstorms and stands for hours getting soaked to the bone in the downpour."

Master Yen Sid concurrs, "It is an instinctual reaction for her heart to seek the solace of rain. In a way, it cleanses all in the area of it's impurities to leave the landscape fresh and clean. Nurturing the lives of all it falls upon, that is said to be the purpose of the rain. What was it you told me about such feelings, my apprentice?" I close my eyes at the recollection, my voice steady and clear. "To the pure of heart, all simple workings of this life are wonderous. Whether it be that the stars are made to shine like diamonds, the warmth of a smile a cherished homecoming, or that you might find the presence of God in the rain. But all moments of daily life are blessed, and no darkness in existence can detract from this soul felt truth." Master Yen Sid nods at this, his laughter an unexpected surprise to me, "Yes, you have always done well at the crafting of poetry and the art of words. I am more than aware how much you have suffered, Megan. I will not take your Keyblade from you, not now and not ever. As long as you have the strength of heart to summon it's power, you are deserving of it's calling. But I do not believe that you should take your Mark of Mastery, at least until you have welcomed your charge into the world. I will insist you take extra care with yourself, and if need be I will confine you to my home in the Mysterious Tower or here in this village. You have always had a habit of abusing your limits, and as such your bondmates will have their hands full curbing your need for action. I would like for them to have proper training in the use of their Keyblades, but it is more important for them to stay beside you. I'm sure your youngest successor is hesitant to leave this village for much the same reasons." Lee doesn't respond right away, but he does answer. "Sir, I have been training every day to be a great shinobi under Guy-sensei. I have found using the same approach for the Keyblade to be useful. Though I am unable to use magic, much like how I am unable to properly use chakra." Master Yen Sid seems to be accepting of this, "Very well. Should you ever wish proper schooling in it's use, feel free to seek me out." Master Yen Sid rises from his chair, walking up to the bed to place his hand in mine. I'm stunned at the action but his words explain his reasoning, "Congratulations, my apprentice. You shall make an excellent mother. Of this I have no doubt, Megan. Do not let your joys be diminished, you have done well. Now then, I am going to have your friends here take Merlin and myself around this beautiful village. You stay here and rest with your bondmates. We will see about what that chemist used to take your sight from you, I am sure that Lady Tsunade may have started working on a few possibilities. But for now, you must rest." Before I realize his intentions, Master Yen Sid uses his magic to send me drifting off to sleep in Vash's waiting arms.

I wake with a start, sitting up in the bed before I remember where I am. Though my eyes still aren't working, I know Vash is still with me in the bed. Wolfwood is in the chair next to me, and both of them are fast asleep. But they aren't the only ones in the room, and I immediately put my hand to Vash's neck. In response, the ninja in the room chuckles at this. "Relax, my dear. I did not harm either of them. Though I would bet great harm would fall upon me if I did so." I turn to the window, shaking as I realize who is there. "Orochimaru, you are bold to dare threaten me like this! What would possess you to slither out of your hole to show yourself to my wrath like this?!" I don't even bother using my Keyblade to break the genjustu, my aura roars through the room which such power it wakes both Vash and Wolfwood immediately. Both of them try to move to protect me, but I halt them both by saying, "Don't! Not one move from any of you! I am in no mood to play power games, or any games for that matter! So tell me why you are here, and then leave us be!" Orochimaru chuckles at this, his mirth clear as he tells me, "I only wanted to come and congratulate you, my dear. One of my spies here in the village told me of your arrival with two others, along with your... unfortunate ordeal from two months ago. The very idea someone was able to leave you completely defenseless, just by cuffing a special bracelet on you, the whole thing is quite upsetting indeed! Now to have to carry a child you didn't even desire is so much more grievous! The moment I heard, I just had to come and see how you were faring." I don't let my shame hold any sway in me, but Wolfwood is seething. I grab his hand to keep him from doing something stupid, gripping his hand tight as I declare, "My child will be raised with all the love and affection I have to give. Regardless of any bit of my past or the trials I have suffered. But don't think for one second this diminishes my power! I have these two with me, and their power makes my arsenal five times as strong than what I had before! I won't need a lengthy battle to end you, Orochimaru! Now answer me this one question, did the Orgulho Magisters contact you again?" Orochimaru confirms my suspicions, "As a matter of fact, they were the ones to let me know you were here. Should you be so surprised, my dear?" My grip on Wolfwood tightens as I tell him, "Then that changes things considerably! For your own safety, Orochimaru-dono, do not parley with them any further!"

Everyone seems surprised at my using an honorific that time, but I keep going, "I know that you left the Akatsuki bacause you failed to claim Itachi Uchiha's power for yourself. Getting tangled up with the Orgulho Magisters would be another costly error, only you would lose more than your hand in dealing with their malice. I may loathe what you have chosen to do with your knowledge and skills, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you on some level, Orochimaru-dono. Getting involved with Tesis Balberith Orgulho or any of his siblings is a very bad plan, you'd be better off handing Kakuzu your wanted poster with the bounty in the bingo book in clear script for him!" Orochimaru stops leaning against the wall at this, concern evident in his next question, "I have to wonder how you know about any of the Akatsuki like this, but I'm more curious about the Tesis character you mentioned. Just how much of a threat is he and his organaization to me, my dear?" I look to Wolfwood, then to Vash before I say, "Get the files out of my bag." Wolfwood turns to no doubt glare at me, but he leans down and opens my bag. He gives me the binder with all of Ansem's Reports as well as the book I keep of the Sovereign War and it's history, and I levitate them all over to Orochimaru as I tell him, "I'm quite sure Tesis wanted for us to destroy each other when he had you and Kabuto introduce yourselves. It is well known that threatening the safety of those under my charge is the most effective way to make me lash out. Don't tell me you haven't questioned your decision to outright snatch me, instead of bartering for my knowledge on some neutral level? I know full well that isn't something you would usually do. Which leads me to believe we've both been had by Tesis in this sense. Do you really wish to risk that chance at his claws raking you further?" Orochimaru stays silent as my reasoning sinks in, then I say to him, "The enemy we both share in Tesis takes precidence in my mind, he will never let you be more powerful than he himself wishes to be. He will use you, Orochimaru-dono, all the while planning how to end you. Do not play the dance of the halfwit with this demon in human flesh. I may have played the part of a monster for you, but he has always been and has constantly revelled in his role as filth spawned from the pits of Hell!" I lower my head to him, my topic shifting slightly, "I won't take back my threat I made to you that night, I will not risk those I love to your power, not even to parley with you on this. But I do apologize for losing my temper and going overboard when making my point. Such darkness is beneath me, and I let it wrest control of my senses. I am sorry for this, Orochimaru-dono. I humbly beg your pardon for the error in my judgement."

I get on my knees in the bed and give him a formal bow, my head touching the sheets as both Vash and Wolfwood gape at me. For a moment no one moves, then Orochimaru lets out a cackling laugh, "You are so very ruthless and yet extremelly respectful, I must say I admire those qualities in you. I was also quite impressed with your grand display, even though it took a while for my anger over it to fully subside. But you are correct, I did question why I openly acted in such a manner, when it was much more prudent to use less drastic measures." I cock my head to the side to tell him, "Lucifers greatest sin was his pride, though I've never read the book that phrase is refrenced in. I see arrogance as no better , Orochimaru-dono. I have learned the hard way, there is always someone better. But I did want to make some ammends for my actions, so I made you something of interest." I take off the bracelet with the blood crystal that was on my wrist, tossing it to him. Orochimaru catches it and I tell him, "There is a small scroll wrapped around the chain for you to use with that. It is an adaptation of the spell called Blood Biography. Use it on that crystal I made with my blood, and you will learn the answers to any set of questions. Any surface the crystal touches will have the answers write themselves on the surface for you. From what magic I use to how I fought in the Sovereign War, all my tactical skills and my sins are for you to ask about at your leisure. But there is a counter spell woven into it, you will never be able to use that knowledge against me or anyone else, unless I give you my solemn word at the time and every time you wish to do so." Orochimaru scoffs at this, "Then why give this gift to me, my dear?" I shrug my shoulders, "The pursuit of knowledge is a worthwhile goal. That does not mean I will willingly let you use my own sins to wreak further pain and suffering to others. Even though I don't believe anyone can learn absolutely everything there is out there. There is just too much to learn across all the worlds that dance with the stars in this existence, no matter how many lifetimes you have to openly pursue it. That's like scouring an entire library and yet never leaving it to find other tomes outside of it's walls. But that is my own personal belief, so I will not mock your pursuits in this sense. I honestly respect you for this quality, you would have made a glorious scholar and wizard if you had been born in Ivalice or the kingdom of Fiore."

Orochimaru tosses the bracelet in the air a few times as he thinks on what I've said. "Hmm, and if I find a way to break your counter spell, my dear?" I smirk at him, "Then both the crystal and the scroll go up in flames. Along with all the knowledge you gained from it once the Memory Lapse curse takes hold, you wouldn't even remember this part of our conversation." Orochimaru laughs at this, clearly impressed. "I must say, you did think this through quite well, my dear. Though I'm a bit dissapointed you didn't put some death hex on it instead." I snort at this, "I'm trying to avoid such magics and spells, such darkness taints one beyond recognition. Though the idea of casting a suffocation curse to extract the air from your lungs did cross my mind. But that's no better than using a curse to keep you from reviving yourself the next time you need a body swap." Orochimaru stills at my words, so I give him a mock sweet smile and exclaim, "Worried now, aren't we? Good, I did mention I'm not above ending your threat to my charges. Though I'm more of a mind to just openly challenge you instead of sneaking around it with a few of the fool proof ways of dealing with your hostility towards me and mine. I'd rather make you very aware how much trouble you're in before I trounce you, Orochimaru-dono. So you have hence been reminded of what I told you earlier, but threats will not work in this situation we find ourselves in." I open my eyes to sit there, Orochimaru's gaze pointed at my face to bore into my sightless eyes. I take a chance and tell Vash and Wolfwood, "You mind not crowding him, Tovaras? I'd like for us to come to some kind of peaceful accord, and as such it's pertinent to show good faith." Wolfwood practically crushes my hand at this, "Absolutely not! I'm not letting him anywhere near you! You hear me? You can't even see right now-" But Vash catches on as my anger burns through me, "Wolfwood, do bear in mind that doesn't mean she's helpless. Or she'll prove her point by taking it out on you. I'm of the exact same opinion, though. We're not moving, but we won't attack first. Is that acceptable?" I give an exasperated sigh, "Geez, you two are going to smother me to death if it kills you, arent you? Fine, I'll agree to that. We'll have a ceasefire between us, Orochimaru-dono. You will not bring any form of harm to anyone I care about or anyone in the village, in turn I will not harm you or any of your pawns. If either of us needs help against the Orgulho Magisters, the other shall lend aid as deemed prudent. Are these acceptable terms, Orochimaru-dono?" I hold out my free hand to him, palm up and my head slightly bowed in respect. Orochimaru takes a moment to think, but then walks forward to take my hand in his.

Though his hand is slightly cool, I wrap my fingers in his to seal our accord with magic. Lavender takes to the air as my aura laces over our fingers, the threads of power weaving over us both as I intone, "By these words, shall this pact be held in relative peace. Only acts of deception against these terms and their meaning shall break this solemn accord. Should either party break trust in this way, may they be known to have done so immediately to the other. By word, by oath and by deed shall this treaty be pledged and upheld." My hold on his hand tightens as my magic washes over us, then it fades as the scent of lavender drifts away. I give a tired sigh and let go of Orochimaru's hand to note, "There. Usually both parties use their magic to bind a contract. But since you use chakra, I don't want to risk mixing the two to wind up with our hands blowing off." But then Orochimaru lifts both his hands to my head, keeping my face to him as he says, "What did this to your eyes, my dear? Some magic spell or a liquid of some sort?" Both Vash and Wolfwood grab Orochimaru by the shoulder, but I immediately shout at them, "DON'T! We have made a pact! No hostilities between parties! Don't shake the nest of a viper, or I'll smack the both of you first!" Wolfwood growls at this, but the both of them let go. I give an exasperated sigh as Orochimaru snickers. "I'll give them points for being so protective of you, my dear. But I'll ask again, just what did this to your eyes?" I cock my head in his hands as I tell him, "A beaker full of grey liquid. I have no idea what was in it, and it made every area it touched go numb. I was told my eyes had glazed over and were completely white, but Wolfwood uses three vials of my Eye Drops to rectify that. It hurt like he poured molten glass over my eyes!" Wolfwood nods at this, "The first one had her face steaming, the second one caused her to cry red, and the third one finally turned the white coating black and washed it out. We treated the burns to her face with a Remedy extract. But why do you want to know any of this?" Orochimaru tilts my head up so they can look at my face, and both of them grip one of my arms. Wolfwood starts cursing, but Vash gives me the bad news. "No! Their all white again! The burns are back, too!" I freeze at this, realizing my face and eyes are once again completely numb like before. I give a hiss before I grumble out, "Lovely, we are NOT using the Eye Drops again! I'm telling you that right now!"

Orochimaru brings his fingers over my skin, one hand tracing over my face as the other presses his fingers into my neck. "Such damage over the affected areas. It is quite unusual to see such from a liquid. Though you say you feel no pain at all where there is evident trauma? Interesting, though if you were I'd wager your heart rate would be more elevated." He hesitates for a moment, then he laughs with amusement. "Very impressive. You really aren't scared of me, are you my dear?" I give a sigh and shake my head as Vash asks him, "Why would you think that?" Orochimaru snickers at the question. "The telling of it is here in her pulse. If she really was scared, her heart rate would give her away immediately. But this strong pace against my fingers is as steady as the ticking of a clock. You really are as courageous and dominant as you claim, Grand Magus. Or is it the fact these two are here that has you this calm? Color me intrigued at you and your mysteries, my dear. But your eyes and the damage to them is the most curious piece of your intricate puzzle for the moment." I give a huff as I tell him, "I'm more than willing to have you try and tackle this problem. On the off chance Tsunade-senpai doesn't figure it out right away. As such, you should take a vial of the Eye Drops and the Remedy extract, if only to eliminate their base formulas from your list. You want to grab the scalpel and one of the empty bottles in my bag also, Orochimaru-dono?" I hear his sleeve rustle and he says to me, "Maybe a spare container for the slides I have with me. But I have the scalpel covered. Now hold very still for me, my dear. Wouldn't want to take more off than the coating, now would we?" I grab Vash and Wolfwood tight, but I keep perfectly still and my eyes fully open for him. "You would say that, wouldn't you? Take as much as you want, you won't be able to get back here easily to get more." Orochimaru takes ample samples of the coating from each of my eyes, even though I don't feel him do so. He takes a bit of the burn on my face as well, then he slices a bit of healthy skin from my face. I flinch when he does so, but I don't give any other sign of my discomfort. He steps away from me and Wolfwood reaches into my bag to get out an empty bottle and the other extracts. Vash brings my face around to him to touch his fingers to where I'm bleeding, lacing his aura over it to heal where the scalpel took off the skin. Both Wolfwood and Orochimaru move away from the bed far enough for me to slip past them, my bare feet slapping on the tiled floor as I start pacing back and forth. Vash throws his legs over the bed to sit on it as Wolfwood mutters, "I get the feeling we're going to be leading her up to the roof for us to get soaked again." Orochimaru shakes the glass bottle to make his slides inside tink against the glass slightly, his head tilted towards me for him to ask them, "What?" I give a laugh as I keep pacing to answer with, "Whenever I get this upset, I take my power and summon a rainstorm. I love the rain and it helps settle me down when I'm really edgy. I'd invite you along, Orochimaru-dono. But you're makeup would run after standing up there with us." Orochimaru laughs vehemently at my given pun. "HAH! I do so enjoy your smart remarks. It's very refreshing to know what little fear you do have for me doesn't hinder you like most, my dear." Wolfwood growls at him. "What makes you think she fears you at all?" I whirl around to face Wolfwood to retort, "I'm not afraid of him for my sake, dumbass! I can still take him on and win, it's you two I fear for! Neither of you have studied magics or this kind of combat for even a year, whereas he's had forty years to perfect himself!" Orochimaru cackles at this point to exclaim, "It's amusing that you think you can challenge me. Especially in such a brazen fashion, Megan-chan."

I flinch at this point, giving Orochimaru an audible growl. "Lose the damned chan right now! I am not cute, nor am I little! I don't really mind the 'my dear' aspect of it, but I hate being called cute!" I go to start pacing again, but Orochimaru gives a comment that makes me freeze, "Such a pity then. Since you are quite cute when you get all riled up like this, Megan-sama." I whirl around to face him, my ears ringing as I finally explode. "Now you're just being an obvious prick! I don't care what terms of endearment you use, it means nothing unless the feelings of affection accompany them! You are not, nor will you ever be, willing to love me or anyone else! We are not daisuki, aishiteru, or koishiteru! I may honestly think you are attractive, much like many women have a type preference. But the heart underneath your visage holds no love for anyone but yourself! So drop the shenanigans, Orochimaru-dono! There will never be anything worthwhile for you to give me willingly to even entertain such an outrageous idea!" I stomp over to the window and jab my finger out of it to exclaim, "OUT! I've had enough of this verbal tet-a-tet for one night!" Orochimaru gives a dramatic sigh, then moves to the window. "What a pity. I was rather enjoying this dance between us." But instead of going out the window, Orochimaru corners me against the wall with his hands on my shoulders. Both Vash and Wolfwood move to stop him, but I hold up a hand. I lift my head up to let Orochimaru look me in my eyes as he snickers. "Jiraiya was right, you do enjoy making trouble. But I must wonder if what you say about not falling for me is true." Orochimaru leans down and his breath plays over my mouth in what is an obvious dare. I say to him in a rather astonished tone, "I have my two loves here with me in this very room, and you think to steal my attentions? You are bold indeed to tempt at seducing a dragon with it's mates in tow. But shall we test that theory for you regardless?" He intentionally blows a breath over my neck to say, "What a novel idea. But this time, it will be my turn to savor the pleasures of your taste." His lips claim mine soon after, and I do my best to keep my anger tamped down. Then I get an idea and tell Vash through our mental link, _Keep Wolfwood from ruining my countermove, would you?_ Vash gives a tug on our bond in confirmation, then leans over to whisper something in Wolfwood's ear. I intentionally melt into Orochimaru, running my tongue into his mouth in feigned interest. He snickers at my move, then flinches as I stomp down on his foot. Then I take my aura around him and hurl him headfirst out the window with a good gust of wind. I blow out a raspberry out the open window to call out, "Phbbt! Yuck! Your words taste like gutter trash! Go wash your mouth out, I'm sure I'll need to after that!" I'm not surprised Vash and Wolfwood burst out laughing, but I am surprised someone else does the same from above me. I give a wide grin as I move to one side of the window, letting Jiraiya pass me as he just continues to roar with laughter.

Jiraiya leans against the wall as all of us continue to laugh, his entire frame shaking as he exclaims, "That was perfect! I loved that more than you realize! You really do know how to make a point, trouble maker! Though I am still mad at you for making a treaty with that viper." I give him a shrug. "Meh! I think it's a skilled move, this way he can't hurt anyone without my immediately knowing he did something. He gets a rat to play with in the form of some of my knowledge, but won't be able to use any of it. Plus, he and Kabuto can figure out what Felsen did to my eyes while we work on it from our angle. All in all, we gain much more ground with all our enemies losing more ground along with it. But if I'd known he was going to stick his tongue in my mouth, I would have thought twice about it." Jiraiya stills at this point, daring to ask me, "How much of it did he-" I swat him hard over the head in answer. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE! I will wring your neck, Jiraiya-sempai! Mark my words, I'll break you worse that what Tsunade-senpai did!" He chuckles at this, but he mock punches my arm. "How would you even know about that?" I grab his arm to help him up, "You forget, I have that Shingan ability." He stands in front of me to pat my shoulders, "Ah, so that's it, is it? What else would you be able to see with it?" I give another shrug, "I try not to, most times I find out things I never wished to see. Like how my loved ones are going to die, that one always seems to pop up on me." Everyone in the room goes dead quiet at this, Jiraiya's grip on my arm tightening. But I step in to give him a hug, "Oh don't worry, I haven't seen yours yet. All I've gotten is the fact that you don't like gratin or that your blood type is B, like Tsunade-senpai and Naruto." Jiraiya gives a sigh of relief at this, "Well that's good to know. But I wanted to come and check in on you all." I walk over to my bag, opening it the grab another milk carton and chug it down. "Peachy, all things considered. But the coating on my eyes is back, as is the burn marks on my face. Plus side to that is it all went numb again, so it doesn't hurt." Wolfwood laces an arm over my shoulders at this, "Well, at least we're here where we can get some help on that. You up for a walk after all that diplomacy?" I nod my head vehemently, "Yes! To the roof! I want to bathe in the starlight for a bit, even if I can't enjoy the view." Vash laughs a t this, "At least you don't plan on soaking us." I grin at him, "Not yet, Tovaras, but the night is still young!"

We all head up to the roof, the air slightly warm and muggy. I throw my arms out to twirl around a few times in elation, "Excellent! Almost a full moon out tonight, though a few storm clouds are out and about." Wolfwood shakes his head at this, "How do you do that?! It boggles my mind!" I laugh as Vash comes behind me to twirl me around, my feet leaving the ground as I squeal in delight. Jiraiya notes my elation, "Well, that didn't take much effort to cheer her up." Wolfwood laughs at this, "It really doesn't, sometimes she can be very simple." Vash goes to spin me around again, but I stop him. "Wait, I'm starting to get dizzy. Might not be a good idea to do that again." Vash doesn't take offense at this, he just hugs me tighter. "All right then, let's just enjoy the night air for a bit." I lace my hands over his, pressing them into my stomach. I give a sigh at this, "Yeah, it'll be good for me. Wait, scratch that. It'll be good for the two of us. I have to get used to the idea of being more than one now." Vash tenses at this for a second, but I soothe his worries for me by saying, "Don't worry until I start freaking out, crimson bird. You save a lot of energy that way. Thanks for keeping me warm while I was out, by the by." He laughs at this, "You're very welcome. Merlin actually showed us a few tricks to help with that. Also told us a few stories about you when you were little. Did you actually turn his owl purple, or was he making that up?" I laugh so hard I start crying, "Worse, I turned Archimedes into a purple flower in a pot! I was browsing through a botany book looking at the pictures when Archemedes started lecturing me for making a mess again. I got so upset, I changed him into something pretty that couldn't make a racket. Merlin nearly laughed himself to death over that, and Archemedes smelled like potting soil for a week after we changed him back!" Everyone joins in my laughter at this, my mirth apparent as I continue, " I much prefer the time I made the inside of Merlin's house blue, that was a riot! I was supposed to help paint the outside of the house with new primer, but I wanted it to be blue. I went to change the color of the primer in the pail, and it exploded all over the interior of the room! Merlin joked how it did change blue after the fact, if only to make me stop crying." Wolfwood laughs so hard, I hear him sit down. "So it did change color after all?! That is hillarious!" Jiraiya slaps a hand on his leg, "Don't tell Naruto that one, or else he'll get the idea to use multicolored paint bombs on the village!"

I sit down with Vash behind me, telling more old stories of my time with Merlin. This goes on for over an hour, our enjoyment and mirth ringing out in the air to drift over the village. Then I turn to Jiraiya as he asks me a question, "So trouble maker, you willing to do something for me?" I tilt my head at him, "What is it sempai?" He laces a hand in mine, "I was wondering, would you use your Shingan to see how my next novel does for me?" I freeze at this, my casual mood dissapearing. My grip on his hand is tight, and everyone notes my distress. "Jiraiya-sempai, I should not do that for you. I have no control over what I see, and much of the time it is of things I cannot chage, but would desperately wish to alter. I don't want to borrow more heartache for myself." Jiraiya nods at this, "True, but it sounds like you feel responsible for what transpires regrardless. Do you not use it out of fear, or out of guilt?" I flinch at this, and Wolfwood pegs it, "That means both. I don't think it's a good idea for her to see things like that." I give a sigh at this, "Thanks for that, Nicholas. But if you insist, I'll give it a go, for you sempai." Jiraiya gets excited at this, "Really?! Great! The novel is what I've been working on since you came last time, though I don't have a title for it yet." I lace my hands in his as I tell him, "That's a bad sign, shouldn't you have had a title in mind by now?" He snickers at this, "I know, but I have a few in mind. But go ahead and try, I won't get mad if it doesn't show you anything." I nod at this, then I relax myself. My fingers rub over Jiraiya's hands, their warmth soaking my cool ones. I let my mind wander over the idea of his books. My scent of lavender takes to the air and I open my eyes, "Well, two of the Icha Icha books will be made into movies, with a third to be on the best sellers list. I'll keep going." My hands rub over Jiraiya's as I delve a bit deeper, with him saying, "That's kind of exciting, two movies and another Icha Icha book!" My head tilts at this as I find something deeper, "Huh, you're first book didn't do well. But it is where Naruto got his name from." Jiraiya freezes at this, but I continue. "Apparently, Naruto takes after his namesake very well. Since the book mirrors you're younger years, I shouldn't be too surprised. You are his godfather after all, or wasn't anyone supposed to know that yet?" Jiraiya practically crushes my hands at this, and I yelp. "OW! Don't squeeze that hard, sempai!"

Jiraiya doesn't let my hands go, but his grip does lighten. "Sorry, trouble maker. I just didn't expect for you to say that." I chuckle at this, "I did warn you I can't control what I see very well. But if it helps, I already knew about your relationship with Naruto's parents." Vash and Wolfwood shift to get closer to me, and I tilt my head as Jiraiya says in a dead pan voice, "What? You know about that?" I sigh at this, "Give me credit on having a brain, please! Naruto looks just like his father, but I'm sure he has his mom's fiery personality along with her clan name. However, this is the first time I've admitted to knowing anything about them. I kinda figured no one wanted to say anything to Naruto, at least until he was ready to know more about the other secrets that you all keep. But I wasn't going to tell him anything unless you said I should, sempai. As his guardian and his sensei, that's your call to make." Jiraiya doesn't say anything, but I tell him, "You have my word, I won't say anything to anyone else about this. Now then, do you want me to keep going for you?" Jiraiya nods at this, "I'm thinking no, but one more shouldn't hurt. Go ahead, Megan." I take a breath and delve deeper, "One last try then. Hopefully we get something-" But then the vision sharpens into crystal clarity, and I lose myself to it. At the end of it, I'm shaking all over and tears trace down my face. My grip in Jiraiya's hands is so tight I'm practically crushing his fingers. I then note it's raining in a downpour and both Wolfwood and Vash have their arms around me. My gaze drifts up so Jiraiya can look into my face. I tell him, "Your last wish in your final moment is to write a particular book. But you find peace nevertheless and die with a smile on your lips. A monument is laid out for you by those whom love you, and there is always a bouquet of flowers there, along with your first novel in tribute." I give a sob as I let his hands go to exclaim, "Dear God, what have I done?! I'm so sorry, Jiraiya! I tried to get more, but I couldn't find out anything to change it! I have no idea how to stop it! I don't even know how, or when, or where! Please, forgive me, I didn't-"

But Jiraiya brings his fingers to my lips, and I tremble as he tells me, "No, Megan. Do not blame yourself for this. If anything, you were nothing more than the page upon which the story was written. You did not write that end, therefore it is not your sin to carry." I choke on another sob, and start to tremble as Jiraiya places his hands on my face. Vash and Wolfwood let me go and I tackle Jiraiya as I cry and wail with abandon. He laces his arms around me, pulling me to him to set me in his lap. I grip his shirt with both hands as I scream, my anguish drowning me as the rain comes down in drenching sheets. Vash gets up to throw his coat off, standing in front of me with his eyes shut as I keep screaming. Wolfwood just watches as I choke and sob, his own eyes closing to shake his head and put a hand to his face. All my hardships cut me like glass, the assault, the death of Fazil, killing Felsen, this vision of Jiraiya's end, and the secret of Wolfwood's fate I have yet to give voice to. All laced together with my guilt at Jayden's loss and what I became in his absence during the Sovereign War and after. Each sorrow cuts into me, my breath hitching as the memories come flooding back. The assault, the War, and then further to times with Jayden. But when I remember his golden eyes looking into mine, the Asphodel awakens in my chest to send searing agony through me. Both Vash and Wolfwood jerk as the bond laces my pain through them, Jiraiya grabbing hold of my shoulders as the tattoos I gave him responds to the curse. I try to tamp down on the memories and shove them back down, but they continue to play like an old movie reel I have no way of turning off. I fall out of Jiraiya's grip to writhe on the ground, Vash and Wolfwood landing next to me. My back arches as my eyes roll back in their sockets, when someone grabs me and places a kiss to my mouth. I freeze as my mind clicks off and my eyes open, though the world is still black to my vision. But then my head gets tilted to better accomidate the kiss, and I feel warmth spread over my senses in response. I open my mouth to ask who it is, but they take advantage of that to kiss me even deeper. I shiver at the skill used to capture my attention, my air hitching in the process as my body just goes up in flames. Then I taste the bite of sake and I instantly realize who it is, my feet going into his frame to shove him away from me. I roll into Vash to exclaim, "Jiraiya! You- you sneaky- sneaky and underhanded genius! Criminitely! I'd say I could kiss you for the rescue, but I'd rather throttle you for doing such!" I hear Jiraiya laugh at this fact, though he sounds rather dissapointed. "What better way to get your attention? It's not like I could snap my fingers at you or wave my hands in your face. Add on the fact that the two who could get you out of that went down the same time you did. So, much like the hero that I am, I took an arrow for you." I jump him and start slapping his front to exclaim, "CRAM IT, WISE GUY! You've been threatening to do that particular misery since we met! Even if I'm extremely thankful to you for the rescue! By the way, your word for the day is 'foreplay' you lecherous smartass!"

I jump off of Jiraiya as he roars with laughter, crawling over to Vash and Wolfwood to check on them. I shake both of them on the shoulder to ask, "Hey? You guys all right now? Say something already-" But Wolfwood snatches me to roll me away from the others, pinning my arms down as he puts his face to mine. I don't dare move as his breath plays over my face, my eyes going wide as I note what he plans to do. Vash calls out to him, "Really Wolfwood? You're going to make this a lot worse if you force yourself on her, too." But Wolfwood tells Vash something that makes my air hitch. "I don't care! You can try to top my move after I'm done! But under no circumstances am I going to just take that kind of a challenge laying down!" Wolfwood lets go of my arms to place his hands to my shoulders, then his mouth drifts down to my neck to press a feather light kiss to my pulse. The sensation sends warmth searing through me, even though I'm soaked from the rain. I bring my hands up to hold Wolfwood close as he leans back to ask me, "Should I then take your evident silence as consent?" Before I can answer, he places his lips to mine and I instantly catch ablaze at his taste. I close my eyes and lace my hands into his hair, a mewl of pleasure as good of an answer as any mere words. Wolfwood shivers to lay himself on top of me, his chest pressing to mine for our hearts to touch. I feel the strength of each beat inside his frame for my own to start pounding in turn, my sorrows vanishing instantly as I willingly drown in his love and taste. But then Vash throws his coat over us in a counter move, and I can't help but laugh at the snarl that comes out of Wolfwood's throat for the interruption. He throws the coat off to stomp over to Vash, fuming the whole way as I lay there. But then I say something that makes everyone stop. "Uh guys? I'm flattered by the interest, but I'd rather not have anyone getting strangled right now. On a side note, did we bring my bag up here?" Jiraiya plops the bag next to me. "Yes. It's right here, why do you ask?" I open it and grab an empty bottle, "I just had an idea. Though it probably won't work, I figured this is the best time to try it." I hold the empty bottle up to catch the rain, filling it before putting the top on. I grab two more bottles and fill those also as I tell them, "Felsen would have assumed we would have stayed on world when he used his reagents and extracts to make things. As such, he'd make the counter agents very hard if not impossible to find in order to foil his work. One thing that is sparse in the desert is water and rain, even more so on the Badlands. And just what is coming down in abundance right now!" I shake each bottle vigorously to trace my aura into it, tossing each one to Vash to have him do the same. He then gives those to Wolfwood as I throw Jiraiya an umbrella and a dry towel. I have Jiraiya stand over me to keep the regular rain off of me as I lay down. Vash kneels next to me, shaking one of the bottles as he says, "Makes sense when you put it that way. Well, you ready for this?" I give brisk nod and Vash takes the top off the bottle. He carefully pours the contents into my eyes, the scent of our mixing magics wafting over me. I give a pleased moan, "Whoah, that feels really good. And the scent is much like myrrh, as is the texture."

Vash asks me as he continues to pour the contents of the bottle slowly over my eyes, "How would you know what myrrh smells like, pray tell?" I give a huff and tell him, "It was a constant part of preparing dead soldiers. So that we could send them home to their families after all the needed rites and cleansings were done for them. I was head of those rites for the dead whenever possible, hence one of the reasons why I was considered an Angel of Death back then. I may not be Catholic, but I've given more last rites to more people than I ever care to count. Though performing the Sendings was the better part, giving those that watched peace of mind and heart while the pyreflies alighted to the air made it much more bearable. But I am well aware of the scent of both myrrh and frankensence, though I haven't obtained any since the Sovereign War ended. They are both highly expensive and considered a luxury to those who are not royalty." Vash wipes away the excess water with the dry towel I handed to Jiraiya. "Well, the burns on your face aren't as apparent. More like they've had a week to heal." I blink a few times, then I give a huff. "Vision still not working, though. But it isn't numb anymore." Vash shakes a second bottle and pours it over my face, and again I scent the fragrance of myrrh. But nothing happens that I can tell, so I give an exaspirated sigh. "Oh well, it was worth a shot." But then Vash douses the towel in the last bottle, placing it over my eyes to rub vigorously. I give a mild yelp as he does so, but he tells me, "Hang on, Megan. Just humor me." I give a growl as he keeps rubbing the towel over my eyelids, then I open my eyes for him to run the towel over them with care. The moment he does, the white film comes completely off. Though my eyes burn a little from the rubbing of the towel, I give a slight laugh. "Yay, the numbness is gone. Dare I hope that fixed everything?" I blink a few times, but my vision eludes me, though the black isn't as oppresive. I flounce back onto the ground to exclaim, "Rats! Another idea out the window!" But then Jiraiya leans over me to note, "But your eyes look completely fine, trouble maker. Give it time, and you may find it worked after all." I give a grumble of a noise, then I remember how I got him off me. "Sorry for shoving you off of me earlier. I didn't really mean to kick you that hard." His laugh echoes over me in response. "Hardly, I deserved it! Though you did get a good hit in, I'm surprised my ribs didn't crack." I point my finger in his face at this point to state, "Next time you pull a stunt like that without my permission, you will hear bones crunch. We clear?" I open my hand and he takes it, bringing me up onto my feet as he tells me, "Perfectly. In any event, let's get you back to your room. I'm sure you'd like to dry off after this." But I get an idea and give him a grin. "Better idea, how about another trip to the bath house!" The amusement in Jiraiya's voice is apparent, "Why am I not surprised you'd suggest that. All right then, but this time it's my treat, trouble maker."

I run into Hinata as I'm entering the interior of the girls changing room, her sensei Kurenai there as well. I give Hinata a hug as I ask them, "Did you two just get done with special training?" Kurenai confirms this, "Yes, Hinata asked me to help her with a few new techniques. But we just finished and were about to leave." I give a chuckle at this, "Good, that way Jiraiya-sempai won't be tempted to stare at you, Kurenai-san. I'd rather not have my Tovaras noting how good you look either, you'd floor me at keeping there attentions with your feminine looks." She laughs at this, Hinata reaching over to help me over to a bench to change into my swimsuit. "I thank you for the compliment, though I'm sure it isn't true." But then I take my clothes off, and Hinata gives a gasp over my appearance. I give her hand a gentle squeeze as Kurenai exclaims, "My word! I'm astounded you haven't come apart at the seams!" I nod at this as I tell her, "That makes two of us. But I'm still up and ticking, so go me." I have Hinata lead me over to the showers so I can wash myself off, forgoing using the wooden bucket to just dousing myself with the shower handle. Hinata hands me a towel when I'm done, and I grab a couple more as she leads me over to the door to the outside bath. I can hear someone waiting for me on the other side of the curtain, so I lace my hand out to them. I tell Hinata, "Thanks for the help Hinata. Hopefully I'll see you later, and I mean actually see you." She squeezes my hand before saying good bye, then Vash wraps his hand around mine to lead me through the curtain. His breath catches and I tease him, "Is the scenery that interesting, my tin soldier?" His grip on my hand tightens, and I'm not surprised at his answer, "Why wouldn't it? Though it pales in comparison to you, my porcelin ballerina." My smile is as warm as my face as I laugh, then he leads me to the stairs into the bath. But instead of letting me go down the stairs myself, Vash picks me up around my middle to lift me up off the ground. My squeak comes out unbidden, my face and hormones flushing as I note his chest and arms are bare. But then we hear Jiraiya give a cough and Vash lowers me into the bath to turn around. "Geez, Vash-san. You're even more marred than Megan is." Vash gives a nervous laugh at this bit, and I know that he's probably got that carefree smile on to hide his dicomfort. I intentionally make my voice a bit more pointed. "Thanks, remind me I can't enjoy the view. Though I'm used to how Vash and Nicholas look, we've had countless times during training where we all ended up shedding our shirts in the heat." I shiver at the memories, the sights of Vash and Nicholas bare chested and glistening in the sun sending my hormones racing. But I turn around and float myself in the bath, my hair spreading around my head in the water as I give a content sigh. "Yay for not being cold anymore! This was so worth that entire mad scramble through that maze and the aftermath! Get in guys, though sempai will have to pour his own sake this time around."

Jiraiya chuckles at me, then I dive down into the lower part of the bath. The heat laces over my skin and I twirl around a bit in elation. I touch down onto the bottom to shoot myself back to the surface, my head breaking out of the water to whip my hair back away from my face. "Oh yay! Finally, I can say I'm warm!" Wolfwood grumbles at me to say, "Would you not go that far out in the deep end, please?" I remember Vash and Wolfwood won't know how to swim to help me if I need it, so I head back. "Okay, I'll stick close. Sorry for worrying you, Nicholas." We sit around a wooden bucket with sake inside, Jiraiya pouring for Vash and Wolfwood while I get a chocolate milk from Jiraiya to drink. I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves as I sit between Vash and Jiraiya, with Wolfwood lacing his foot over mine every now and again. But then Jiraiya tells me, "I actually got some snacks too. Since none of us have eaten, I figured it would be a good idea to have something." I tilt my head in curiosity. "Let me guess, it's something sweet and cold?" Jiraiya laughs at my guess to tell me, "It would indeed. I know how much you enjoyed them, trouble maker." I squeal at this point to exclaim in delight, "YES! You are awesome, sempai! Mango first!" I hear Jiraiya open something, then he tells me, "Of course. Open wide now." I do so and he drops a ball of mochi ice cream in my waiting mouth. I practically melt into my seat as I murmur, "Yummy. I love these so much it should be sinful! Vash should try the vanilla first." Jiaiyra hands Vash the container, and Vash pops one of the mochi into his mouth. I can tell he really likes it as he about melts right next to me. "Wow! These are great!" I snicker as they pass the bucket to Wolfwood, telling him, "Aren't they? Nicholas, there should be chocolate in there along with coffee and strawberry. But the green ones are green tea and the red should be red bean. I recommend the others." Wolfwood hesitates to ask, "What are these? Dough balls?" I laugh and tell him, "Better! Ice cream wrapped in sweet dough. Go ahead, try one." I hear Wolfwood pop one into his mouth, then he gives a pleased sound to state, "Oh wow! That is good!" My laugh is genuine as Wolfwood hands the container back to Jiraiya, who takes one of the green tea mochi for himself. Then Jiraiya shakes a box in his free hand, and I give him another squeal of delight. "POCKEY! Fork it, mister! Right now! Give, give, give!"

I practically tackle Jiraiya for the box, getting him to laugh as I open it and stuff three of the sticks of pocky into my mouth. My toes curl as I munch on them, then Vash has me open my mouth again. I do so and he drops one of the strawberry mochi onto my waiting tongue, my mewl of mirth apparent to everyone. "Mmm, yum! Color me content!" Wolfwood laughs at the look on my face to say, "Now there's a sight I didn't think I'd ever see again. Right, needle noggin?" Vash laces an arm around my shoulder, the feel of his skin sending a whole different kind of warmth through me. "So true, it good to see you with a real smile on your face, Megan. I was starting to worry that you didn't know how to do so anymore." I give him a long sigh, bringing my foot up to have Wolfwood do the same. "Yeah, I was aware of that. But what can I say. I can't hide my misery all the time. Granted, I'd rather shoot myself that show it to either of you. But some days I just can't bring myself to put on that facade." Vash hugs me all the closer to tell me, "I know, Megan. But you don't have to do that for either of us. I'd rather you just admit to it than hide from it all the time." I scoff at him to state right off the bat, "Pot, kettle! You do the same damned thing, so don't you dare start with me!" His laugh whispers in my ear, and I can tell it's a sad laugh. "True. Very true. I guess we both have bad habits we can't shake completely. But I will gladly admit, I'm not nearly as bad off as I was before you and Wolfwood came along." I bring out another stick of pocky. "That's good, here have a buscuit stick." He open his mouth instead, taking my hand to help me feed it to him. "Mmm, cookies and cream. Tasty." I hear Wolfwood growl at this point for him to say, "Shit... I'm thinking I just got trumped, again..." I give a sigh at the unhappy note in his voice, but then an idea comes to mind. "If it makes you feel better, you can feed me the next mochi. Get over here and pick one." He gets up to do so, Jiraiya taking another green tea before handing the container over. Wolfwood places a vanilla mochi to my lips, and I open my mouth to let him pop it in. I give a mewl of pleasure as it melts in my mouth, but then Wolfwood puts his hand to my face. His hand is shaking as his fingers trace over my skin, which I know is from his worry for me. So I lean my head into his touch and give him my most warm smile. "Ever my protective knight, aren't you my golden wolf. Enjoy the moment, Nicholas. It won't come again, so please don't waste it. We're safe, we're having a good time, and that's all that really matters right now." Wolfwood smiles and nods as he traces his hand through my hair. Jiraiya gets an idea to ask me, "Hey, trouble maker. How about another massage like last time?"

I nod my head before swivelling towards him in my seat. "Okay, sempai. Get my hair clip out of the bag then." He hands it to me so I can clip his hair out of my way, then I knead my hands into his shoulders. Vash pop another of the mochi in his mouth before handing the pockey box to Wolfwood. "You get the next turn, Wolfwood." I work my hands with care, touching over all of Jiraiya's sore spots and pinched nerves in his neck and shoulders. I run my knuckles up and down his back, feeling a few discs shift in the process to give a few resounding pops. I then take his head in my hands to slowly twist his neck, hearing the pop as I do the left and then the right. I roll his head a few times to ease the ache for him, then I let go. He tosses the hair clip back into my bag before moving out of his seat for Wolfwood, saying in warmth, "That felt astounding! You're still amazing at that, trouble maker. But why didn't you do my neck last time?" I don't move for a second as I note, "You honestly going to tell me you'd have let me do that? I'm well aware you can break someone's neck quite easily with that motion, so I wasn't going to tempt my luck." Wolfwood stills in front of me at that bit of information, so I cup my hands and run the hot water over his head. He sputters a bit as I giggle at him, then he does the same to me. I shake my head vehemently, getting a laugh from Vash as he gets wet. I take my hands and place them over Wolfwood's shoulders the same as I did for Jiraiya. But I frown as I note, "Hey. Why didn't you tell me you had a dislocated shoulder?" He gives me a half shrug with the good shoulder, making me slap him over the head in agitation. I growl at him as I lift his arm, putting my one hand to his shoulder to reset it. "This is going to hurt, so be ready. Relax for me, good. Deep breath now." Wolfwood does so and I move, all of us hearing the pop as he flinches. I rotate his arm slowly as Jiraiya leans forward to hand Wolfwood a cup full of sake. "That sounded pleasant. Here." Wolfwood thanks him before downing the cup, so I say to him, "Those aren't whiskey shots. You don't have to kill it that fast." Wolfwood laughs as I knead my hands into his neck to start. "I know, but this stuff is all we have out. Or did you still have that other bottle of whiskey in your bag?" I nod, but I tell them all, "I'd rather we get out that bottle of scotch for you three to have." Wolfwood is genuinely surprised at this news to ask me, "Since when do you have scotch?!" I move my hands to his shoulders. "I got it as a gift from Lupin the Third when I left. He and Jigen 'found' it and thought I should have it in case you were really ticked at me when I came back. But I'm guessing it was the prized bottle at the mansion party we crashed, which means it's sixty years old."

Everyone goes dead pan silent at this bit of news, but I keep working. Jiraiya is the first to speak. "Dang, some parting gift. Why would they give it to you?" I laugh as I work my knuckles down Wolfwood's back. "Lupin wanted to apologize for how he kept putting his foot in his mouth. I wasn't actually holding it against him, I'm well aware how much of an idiot he can be. But he was adamant I take it, though Fujiko was furious with him for giving me such a rare gift. I get the feeling it was as much to do with the sentiment as the price value of the scotch, but she was already mad at me for keeping those cursed gems to dispose of. Thankfully, the diamond earrings I had to give her helped ease me back into her good graces. Vash, get the bottle out of the farthest lefthand pocket." He does so and I hear the cap come off, followed by the sound of the glasses tinking. I take Wolfwood's head in my hands to finish, popping his neck twice as Vash pours glasses for each of them. Jiraiya hesitates for only a moment, but I tell him, "Don't fret too much, sempai. These two could probably drink you under the table by my guess." He laughs at this, then they each take a good drink as I grab a second milk carton from the wooden bucket. I put the straw in and hear each of them give a pleased sound at the burn of the scotch. Vash taps my shoulder, and I turn to have him pop another mochi into my mouth. But I give a cough as I tell him, "Ack! That one was coffee! Yeesh! Hurry, get a mango!" He puts another one in my mouth, and I give a sigh right away. "Really? I thought it was chocolate." I give a snicker as Jiraiya tells them, "It was, there aren't any coffee ones left in that container." I grin as Vash splashes me, making me laugh all the harder. But then I have Vash turn around for his massage, and I place my hands on his neck. I work my fingers with the utmost care, doing my best to relieve his sore spots where I can reach, since some of his skin is covered with metal mesh and a ton of stitches. I lean in to run my knuckles over his back, feeling disks shift and a few of them pop. I also note a few pinched nerves, so I dig my thumbs in as he gives a hiss. "I know, hold still. It shouldn't take but a minute." He doesn't move as I press my thumbs in harder, until the knots release and I run my fingers over them. I take his head in my hands and his neck pops easily. But then I ask him, "What about your leg? Did Tsunade-senpai have to do any extra work on it?"

Vash nods to tell me, "It was her assistant Shizune actually. But it's fine now, albeit a few aches." I give a grunt at this statement to tell him, "Turn around and prop your foot." He does so and I set his foot in my lap, running my hands over where the break was. "Well, she did an excellent job. Not a trace of a crack, though your muscle along the break still has scar tissue over it." I run my thumbs over his skin, massaging where the aches should be. He gives a pleased sigh as Wolfwood leans next to me. "Hey, have a drink a sec." He puts the straw in my mouth so I can finish the milk. Then he replaces the straw with another pockey stick and I give a muffled, "Mmm. Thank you." I hear him pop another mochi in his mouth before handing the container to Vash as he says, "You look like the cat that stole all the cream, needle noggin." I laugh as Jiraiya comes up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders as Vash removes his foot from my lap. "Your turn." He runs his thumbs over my neck, hitting all the sore spots and making my toes curl. His fingers move down to my shoulders, then down my back with great care. I feel my back pop in a few places, and I'm a little surprised when he gets my hip to follow suit. "OW! That wasn't expected!" He chuckles at me to tell me, "They told me that was the side you got pinned under the debris. I figured it was why you've been favoring your right side when you walk." He lifts his hands to my head, turning my head one way and then the other. Both times I feel a pop and then he rotates my head a few times to finish. I give a pleased sigh of contentment when he's done. "Thank you, sempai. That was wonderful." Jiraiya laces his arms around me, pulling me backwards into a bear hug. "You're very welcome, trouble maker. Though I'm guessing you'll need that even more often as the months roll by." I nod at this fact in agreement, bringing my feet up to the surface of the water as Vash and Wolfwood take one in each hand. "Yeah. I won't enjoy having constant morning sickness either. Oh well, such is the way of things. At least this explains why I've felt so drained lately." I close my eyes at this point, my shoulders shaking as tears roll down my face.

But Jiraiya places a free hand to my throat, his voice warm and gentle. "Don't start with that, sweet soul. You will do just fine with this blessing you have been given, Megan. I have every faith in you, I know full well you shall shower your child with an abundance of love. I'm also looking forward to being a grandparent again. Though I'm sure we'll argue over a name when you get around to deciding." Vash squeezes my ankle as he tells Jiraiya, "Actually, she already has that part covered." I nod and tell Jiraiya, "My boy will be Avery Donavin. The Avery for the radio program I grew up listening to, about a John Avery Whitaker and his ice cream shop in Odyssey. The Donavin to give tribute to my grandpa, Don Mawdesley, the only grandfather I knew and the one who gave me my foundation in Christ. My girl will be Kaitlynn Alissa. The Kaitlynn for purity of an innocent soul, and the Alissa for the noble truth of the joy they will bring unto me. Out of all the names I came up with during my youth, these are the ones I want most to give to my little one." Jiraiya runs his thumb over my neck as he tells me, "Well thought out, actually. By chance do you know what the names of your koishiteru mean?" I laugh as both Vash and Wolfwood still. "Well, Nicholas is Greek for victorious people. But the closest I could find for Vash is Vashon for God is gracious and merciful, or Sigavash for owner of black horses. Though there is the Frence translation of vasche for cattle. But I don't think that one is reputable in this case." Jiraiya snickers at this point in evident amusement, as does Wolfwood with Vash about to blow his top at both of them. I tell Vash right away, "I am all for the Vashon refrence. Considering you have been a saving grace to me, crimson bird. Though the owner of black horses is a noble and strong one in it's own right. Mine is an off shoot of Margaret. The Irish meaning is soft and gentle, while the Greek means one who is strong and mighty. The other meanings I found are resembling a pearl or child of light, but that was about it." Wolfwood comes to sit next to Jiraiya, reaching over to grab another milk for me to drink. He hands it to me as Jiraiya brings his hands to rest on my stomach with a tender touch. "Hmm, fitting on all counts, trouble maker. Though I must say I'm hoping you have a sweet girl to have me spoil to no end." I laugh and tell him, "Well that's three for a girl with Naruto being the odd duck out on wanting a nephew. Maybe we should take a poll or a betting pool. That would keep everyone talking until we get to my delivery."

Vash sticks another mochi in his mouth, holding out the container to Jiraiya as he chews. "Might be an idea, if you're okay with that. Though the biggest question is where we'll stay after the fact." I tilt my head at this question as Jiraiya takes a mochi to then pass the container to Wolfwood. I tell him, "If I obtain my Mark of Mastery, I'll have the ability to make my own world if I so desire. Those that choose to teach after they obtain the title are given that right. Or they continue to practice their craft and keep on venturing forth. Naruto asked if I'd consider moving here permanently, which holds a bit of appeal to me. But I won't make a decision without letting you two give your input. Since you are the ones I want to keep with me for the rest of my days. Granted, we still have Tesis and Knives and all the other things to deal with first. But enough of that, is there any mochi left or did we eat it all?" Wolfwood holds the container out to me and tells me, "There's a few more strawberry and a mango left. The rest are gone." I give a mock pout. "Rats, no more vanilla. Oh well." I take two at once and pop them in my mouth, noting there starting to melt in the container. I take another pockey stick and munch on it, Jiraiya bringing my head to rest on his shoulder. "In any event, we should find out what Tsunade has to say about your eyes come tomorrow. Merlin gave us a new staff for you, he said it's even made of the same wood as the last one." I smile at this bit of news to say absently, "He would do that, using the wood from an oak instead of a cypruss like I asked him to. Typical." Vash notes how Jiraiya stills at my words. "What, does that mean something?" Jiraiya nods and says to Vash, "Yes. Megan told me a cypruss means sorrow in mourning or despair in death." Everyone goes stock still, but I just shrug as I tell them, "I was in a morbid mood. I'd just found out Fazil had been brutally killed, so I was not in the best of places. But I'm grateful Abishal did use oak." Jiraiya asks me, "Why do you call him that? He wouldn't say." I smile at this bit of news to tell him, "It is for one who is both teacher and adoptive father to me. I read it in a book and started using it for him. Plus he likes it too much to tell me to stop. I love that old magician, he has always been good to me and was very patient and loving during my studies." Jiraiya traces his hand at my neck through my hair at this point. "I see, he was just as fond of you from the sound of it. You've made him quite proud, he openly calls you his best student along with his idea that you are like a daughter to him." I give a long sigh. "That means so much to me, knowing that. It is truly good to know I still hold such worth to him." My eyes drift closed at this point, the sounds of the others talking wafting over me as the warmth of the bath makes me sleepy. I nuzzle my head against Jiraiya's shoulder, closing my eyes fully to enjoy the moment. But after a bit I drift off, the steady beat of Jiraiya's heart the last thing I note before sleep claims me. He knows the moment I fall asleep in his hold, placing his other hand to my face to rub his thumb over my cheek in affection. Vash and Wolfwood note the smile on his face, Wolfwood asking him, "Is she all right?"

Jiraiya nods and tells Wolfwood with a hint of humor, "I'm actually surprised she stayed awake this long. Megan looked as tired as she did when first waking up from her coma." Both Vash and Wolfwood jerk really hard, Jiraiya looking up to each of them as Vash hisses out, "Don't use that word! Not when you're talking about her! Please!" Jiraiya notes the looks of grief in both of their eyes, noting their pain as he realizes something. "I get it now. It was you two that kept her in this life, wasn't it? Tsunade had wondered how her heart could have been so damaged and yet still be able to function long enough for her to repair all the trauma. It was you two using the magic she has taught you, am I right?" Wolfwood nods right away to tell jiraiya, "Yes. Though I didn't last very long in helping her. I burned myself out and was unconscious for the rest of the day in pulling that off." Jiraiya looks at him to give him a grateful nod in turn. "So you were the first, the scent of the brandy was yours. That is why she calls you golden wolf. So that would mean, the one who intervened the second time was you, Vash-san." Vash flinches and nods in answer, but his grief is evident as he chokes on his words. "I hate that she was even here alone without us in the first place! I was such a fool, running away like that! It was selfish and despicable! I never should have abandoned her in Augusta that day! I'll never forgive myself for that choice! Then what happened after she came back-" He chokes at this point and sobs at the memories, Wolfwood closing his eyes as his own regret laces through him. "We never should have let her walk out of the bar. I'm just as responsible for that mistake as you are, Vash. It was both our faults for letting her take the lead when we are the ones that should be protecting her instead. So I'm just as much at fault for that as you are." But Jiraiya shakes his head at this point to tell them something of great importance. "Stop it, both of you. Place the blame for her pain on those that hurt her in that manner. The both of you are the reason her heart is still intact, both physically and spiritually. So do not lay such sins at your own feet when you have been her very salvation." They look at Jiraiya in question, and he tells them a secret I gave only to him. "She'll kill me if she finds out I told either of you. But the two of you saved more than just her life. You have done what she believed impossible, you have salvaged her soul and made her human again. I have seen first hand the form she wore during the Sovereign War. I read the book about that war from cover to cover and can recite it verbatum at this point. She has emotion again because of you two, she has hope and light and warmth in her heart again. All because of what you two have freely given to her. The first time she used the Bonding of Souls with Jayden was a complete accident, a desperate attempt to keep him with her when all her hope was fading. Yet she wove the spell willingly for the both of you, it was a conscious choice and a gift of unabiding love that was freely given without qualms. She may have loved Jayden very dearly, but that love pales in comparison for what her heart has found in each of you." Both Vash and Wolfwood go stock still, Jiraiya summing it up for them as he tells them both what I would never be able to admit to either of them. "Even if she found a way to bring Jayden back, she has told me she would refuse to stay with him afterwards. The only future she desires is one where the two of you make up the whole of her heart. It is why she calls you koishiteru, it's meaning is for one whom you wish to spend the rest of your life with. Regardless of where she will go and what she does, the only future that is of worth for her to pursue is one where she has the two of you with her always." The both of them look at me in stunned amazement, Vash trembling as Wolfwood asks Jiraiya, "Why would you tell us that? Especially if she didn't want to tell us herself?"

Jiraiya looks down at me as he gives Wolfwood his answer. "Because she is too afraid to do so herself. She fears her love of you, believing it to be poisonous to anyone that would dare get so close to her. But you have the right to know all this. So I voice what she has given to me, out of thanks for salvaging some of who she once was. No one should live a life so darkened and empty, yet still be able to feel traces of emotion and pain. I thank you both for keeping her heart beating when death would have surely silenced it's pace. I thank you for giving her back a life that is worth living, in this I am grateful to you both beyond measure." Vash nods after a moment, Wolfwood closing his eyes to then nod in turn. Vash walks over and runs his fingers through my hair, his gratitude evident in how he keeps his gaze to my face in love. "Thank you for telling us this, Jiraiya-dono." Jiraiya laughs at the honorific to note, "I'm wondering if you meant to use that honorific. But knowing what she's told me of you, I'm guessing you were." Vash nods as he says, "I did. But enough about that. We need to get her out of the bath." Jiraiya lifts an eyebrow as Wolfwood nods in agreement. "You're right, needle noggin." Jiraiya lifts me up as he asks them, "What is it? She's just asleep, isn't she?" But Vash shakes his head. "No, she's overheating." Jiraiya looks down and realizes they're right, my face flush as I give slight pants in my sleep. He gets up with me in his arms, walking out of the bath to tell them, "I got this. You two get the scotch put away into her bag. We can finish it back at the hospital if you like. I'm sure Tsunade would enjoy some of it should she want to stick around after she checks on Megan again." Vash collects the glasses and scotch as Wolfwood walks with Jiraiya out of the bath with me. Wolfwood grabs a towel to wrap me in it, Jiriaya handing me over as the scent of sweet brandy laces into the air. A cooling breeze plays over Wolfwood as he holds me, wrapping it over me also as he tells them, "She's way too hot. Good catch Vash. You find all the glasses?" Vash nods as he gets out. "Yeah, but how are we going to get her changed to head back to the hospital?" Wolfwood shakes his head to say to him "I'll hold her for a bit while you two get changed. Then we can trade while I get changed to take her to the hospital. The nurses there can get her dressed and situated with another IV and-" But then Wolfwood goes wide eyed and looks down at me in a panic. His hand goes to my neck as Vash asks him, "Wolfwood?" He looks up at Vash, his fingers pressed hard into my pulse as he exclaims, "The bond! Vash, I can't sense her anymore!" Vash goes wide eyed at this point to exclaim, "What?! But I still can!" Though he frowns as he tells Wolfwood, "But it does seem faded to me. You can't feel her at all?!" Wolfwood shakes his head vehemently to exclaim, "Not one bit! If I didn't know better from you standing here and not freaking out yourself, I'd think her heart gave out again!" His entire frame trembles, and I take a full breath as I open my eyes. "Mmmm... Nicholas...? Is that you? Why are you shaking?" Wolfwood gives a choked sob as he tells me, "Oh Megan. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. But it's the bond, I can't feel you anymore. I was about to-" I finish for him and say, "Have a coniption fit and fall in it? Don't apologize for that, Nicholas. I'd freak out too if I had that hap-" But then my eyes go wide and I scream, "VASH?!" Vash grabs my hand instantly, his grip hard in mine as he tells me, "I'm here! It's okay, I'm right here!" My eyes leak as I grip his hand tight in turn, my fear still racing through me. "Oh my God, I'll have to take your word that you aren't dead! Dear Lord, just what's happening?!" Jiraiya grabs a robe from the mens changing room, throwing it to Wolfwood to put me into it. "I'm thinking we need to head back to the hospital, pronto."


End file.
